Donde te conocí
by br0kenztar
Summary: Junjō Egoist. Agregar un miembro más a una familia de dos no fue nada fácil... asi llegó su nuevo futuro. TERMINADO. ¡Dejen R&R!
1. Futuro

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Donde te conocí**

**Capitulo 1**

**Futuro**

* * *

"_Curioso… me citó en el mismo lugar donde mi vida cambio para bien, aunque al principio yo no aceptaba ese cambio._"

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y de ojos color carmesí caminaba lentamente por las calles a pleno día, profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus clases habían terminado y tenía pensado pasar el resto del día encerrado en su oficina hasta terminar sus pendientes. Sus planes cambiaron cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

"_No sé cómo pude olvidarlo…" _se molestó consigo mismo_ "Demonios, ¿ya tan rápido paso un año?"_

Después de unos minutos llego al lugar acordado. Detuvo su paso para poder apreciar el parque detenidamente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no ponía un pie en ese lugar, de solo pensar que tenía que estar ahí, varios sentimientos se oprimían en su pecho. Entre ellos, la nostalgia. Retomó sus pasos y se dirigió hacia unas bancas que estaban cerca, al fin y al cabo, era el lugar acordado.

"_Aunque las cosas han cambiado_," pensó mientras tomaba asiento "_Aun no sé por qué llego con una hora de anticipación."_

Pero eso no le molestaba, aprovecharía el tiempo para recordar cómo había sido su vida en los últimos veinte años, especialmente superar lo que había pasado hace un año.

_Veinte años atrás…_

"_Ya se retrasó,_" pensó mientras observaba su reloj de mano "_Eso es raro en Nowaki._"

Llevaba esperando más de media hora. Habían acordado verse frente al café que estaba al otro lado de la acera donde se encontraba la florería, donde solía trabajar su amante, quien aún no llegaba. El castaño decidió esperarlo dentro de la cafetería, con la esperanza de que su novio no se tardara más en llegar.

Ambos tenían la tarde libre y decidieron pasar juntos lo que restaba del día, ya que ni ellos mismos recordaban cuando fue la última vez que salieron juntos. Los dos tenían una vida de trabajo muy agitada, especialmente el pediatra, quien a veces le llegaban emergencias en el hospital en la madrugada. Hiroki no lo detenía ni le mencionaba nada, ya que Nowaki tenía que ir sin falta.

"_Tal vez surgió una emergencia en el hospital,_" tomó un sorbo de su café "_No, ya me habría avisado._"

Decidió no preocuparse demasiado y esperar pacientemente a su amante. A los pocos minutos sintió algo que vibraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó su celular para darse cuenta que era una mensaje de su novio.

[_Perdón por hacerte esperar, llegare en pocos minutos._

De: Nowaki

Hora: 5:01 PM]

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y volvió a sentir el vibrar del aparato.

[_Lo olvidaba… Te quiero._

De: Nowaki

Hora: 5:02 PM]

"Idiota," murmura mientras observaba la pequeña pantalla del celular y leía el mensaje varias veces.

Esos pequeños detalles de parte de Nowaki lo hacían sentir feliz, a pesar de estar bastante tiempo juntos, aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los afectos del pelinegro. Siguió mirando el mensaje sin darse cuenta que su amante ya había ingresado al café.

"Hiro-san," le llamó cuando se acerco a la mesa, el castaño inmediatamente guardo su celular en el bolsillo "Lamento la tardanza."

"Ah sí, descuida" habló seriamente, levantándose de su lugar "Solo salgamos de aquí."

"Claro, Hiro-san."

Ambos salieron del establecimiento, empezaron a caminar lentamente y en silencio, hacia ningún lugar en específico.

"¿Algún lado donde quieras comer, Hiro-san?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"Mm… cualquier lugar está bien, Nowaki" contestó el profesor.

"En mi camino hacia acá vi un pequeño restaurante que acaba de abrir," comenta "¿Está bien si vamos ahí?"

"Ah, claro."

Caminaron hacia el pequeño restaurante que había mencionado el pelinegro, donde comieron a gusto y tranquilamente. Hablaron de cómo les había ido en el trabajo y cosas en general. Ambos disfrutaban de esos minutos que tuvieron juntos, ya que no sabrían cuando volverían a tener una oportunidad así. Al terminar de comer, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

No habían pasado ni un minuto desde que Hiroki se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada, cuando fue acorralado en la pared por los fuertes y tan bien formados brazos de su amante, después sus labios fuero aprisionados por los del otro de una manera muy apasionada. Por su parte, el profesor no opuso resistencia, solo se dejo llevar por las caricias y corresponder el beso. Nowaki deslizó una de sus manos debajo de la camisa del castaño, haciéndolo estremecer. Su labor pudo haber continuado, sin embargo el sonido de un celular interrumpió la romántica atmosfera.

"_Ahora que las cosas se ponían interesantes…_" se liberó de los brazos del pelinegro para dirigirse a la sala de estar, mientras el otro atendía el llamado.

Cuando el pelinegro apareció en la sala de estar, su rostro había cambiado completamente. Hiroki aun no lo había notado, solo se estaba preparando mentalmente para ser atacado nuevamente por su novio. Al notar que eso no sucedía, volteo a ver al pelinegro, quien estaba sentado en un de los sillones con mirada perdida.

"¿Nowaki?" preguntó extrañado.

"Hiro-san," le llamó, pero no le miro a los ojos "¿Te agradan… los niños?"

El profesor se quedo atónito ante la pregunta. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

"¿P-Por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó nervioso.

"Hiro-san," le volvió a llamar, ahora si mirándolo fijamente "¿Te gustaría… adoptar uno?"

"¡Maldito, mocoso!" le gritó, aventándole una revista que tenía cerca "Ya dime bien, ¿qué intentas con esas preguntas?"

Nowaki soltó un suspiro y paso una de sus manos por su cabello, buscando en su mente la mejor manera de poder explicar las cosas, especialmente como empezar. Había sido muy directo con sus preguntas que solo consiguió confundir a su compañero, quien ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía.

"_¿Acaso él…?_" se preguntó en sus adentros "_No, él no sería capaz."_

Pero de todos modos sus sentidos lo obligaron a preguntar, "¿Ahora qué hiciste, Nowaki?"

"¿Eh?" se sorprendió el pelinegro "No es lo que piensas, Hiro-san."

"Ya olvídalo," comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación "Me iré a dormir."

"¡Hiro-san, espera!" se levantó y siguió al castaño "Tenemos que hablar—"

"¡No quiero escuchar que tuviste una aventura con una mujer!" lo había dicho, no imagino que sus celos y enojo lo obligaran a hablar.

Aun así no dejo de caminar, pero eso fue hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, obligándole a detenerse.

"Hiro-san…" le habló quedamente, cerca de su oído "Jamás te haría algo así."

Se molestó consigo mismo. Otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus celos y sus falsas teorías. Sabía que el pelinegro sería incapaz de lastimarlo, ni mucho menos engañarle, pero aun así tenía la costumbre de no escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir su amante e imaginarse situaciones que terminaban hiriendo su orgullo.

Ambos regresaron al sofá, Nowaki aún sin soltar al castaño, y se quedaron así por unos minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando el cálido tacto.

"Hace algunos días," habló el ojiazul, rompiendo el silencio "Me pidieron que fuera al hospital del centro, ya que estaban cortos de personal y necesitaban ayuda. Iba en el subterráneo en mi camino hacia el hospital cuando conocí a Fumihiko-san."

Antes de que pudiera interrumpirle, Nowaki continuó con su relato.

"Le cedí mi asiento cuando noté su embarazo, tendría como uno siete meses, y empezamos a platicar. Una mujer admirable, a pesar de la muerte de su marido y ella esperando un bebe, supo cómo salir adelante. También amante de la literatura, Hiro-san se hubiera llevado muy bien con Fumihiko-san."

"_¿A qué se refiere con _hubiera_?_" pensó por un momento, pero siguió escuchando a su novio.

"Comentó que iba a su chequeo mensual al mismo hospital al que yo iba, así que fuimos juntos, hasta que empezó a tener contracciones a pocos metros del hospital. Tuve que cargarla hasta llegar y la internaron de inmediato, ya que estaba en trabajo de parto. Olvidé completamente que fui ahí a ayudar en el hospital y me quede esperando hasta saber algo de Fumihiko-san. A las pocas horas me avisaron que había tenido a una saludable niña."

El castaño sintió que Nowaki le abrazaba con más fuerza. "Nowaki…"

"Pero Fumihiko-san…"

_Flash Back_

"_Adelante," dijo con voz débil al escuchar unos golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver al visitante "Oh! Nowaki-kun, lamento todas las molestias."_

"_No se preocupe, Fumihiko-san" le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña criatura "Es hermosa, se parece a usted."_

"_¿Lo crees?" preguntó sonriente y miró a la pequeña en sus brazos "Creo que tendrá los ojos de su padre."_

"_Fumihiko-san…" susurró._

"_Nowaki-kun," le llamó "Si algo llegara a pasarme, promete que le encontraras la familia que ella merece."_

"_¡No diga eso, Fumihiko-san!"_

"_Promételo."_

_Miro el rostro cansado de la mujer, para después regresar su mirada al rostro del bebe, quien dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre._

"_Lo prometo," esas palabras tranquilizaron el corazón de la mujer, pero el continuó "Pero sé que usted saldrá adelante junto con su hija."_

"_Gracias, Nowaki-kun."_

_Fin Flash Back_

"La llamada era del hospital," continuó y su cuerpo temblaba levemente "Fumihiko-san… tuvo un paro cardiaco y no pudieron revivirla…"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Hiroki habló. "¿Qué hay de… la niña?"

"Firme en el hospital que yo era el único pariente de Fumihiko-san," contestó, pero no era la respuesta que buscaba el profesor "No tardaran en llamar sobre la adopción…"

El castaño se soltó de los brazos de su amante, interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera terminar, "¿Estas consciente de esto, Nowaki?"

"Pero… Hiro-san…"

"¡Acaso no comprendes la seriedad del asunto!" se levanta de su lugar y se gira para ver al pelinegro "Nowaki… somos hombres, llevamos juntos más de seis años y tenemos… sexo, ¿crees que sería un ambiente adecuado para una niña?"

"Además…" continuó "Nuestros trabajos consumen la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo y… lo siento Nowaki, no funcionará."

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, el pelinegro no le reclamó al mayor ya que este decía la realidad del asunto, aunque le había dolido que lo hubiera tomado de esa manera. Se arrepintió de haber llegado a ese tema de conversación, solo había dejado la atmosfera un poco incómoda pero… sintió que valió la pena haber preguntado, aunque esperaba que las cosas salieran bien sabiendo que ya sabía el tipo de respuesta que escucharía.

El castaño se retiró a la habitación después de decir que estaba cansado y que se iría a la cama. El futuro doctor se quedó en la sala por un rato mas, diciéndole a su amante que lo alcanzaría después.

"_Creo que lastime sus sentimientos,_" pensaba el profesor mientras se cambiaba a su ropa para dormir "_Agh,_ _¿en qué estoy pensando? Si le dije la verdad y debería estar consciente que eso no funcionaría pero… creo que no debí decírselo de esa manera._"

Des tendió un poco la cama para poder meterse entre las cobijas y tomar su lugar izquierdo de la cama que compartía con el pelinegro. Colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada y esperó hasta que el otro llegara. Se le había hecho costumbre no estar completamente dormido si Nowaki no estaba a su lado, aunque este luego tuviera turnos nocturnos en el hospital, las noches le eran intranquilas.

A los pocos minutos escucho los pasos de ojiazul, quien entraba a la habitación y se cambiaba a sus ropas de dormir en la oscuridad para después colocarse a un lado del castaño, abrazándole por detrás con uno de sus brazos, acercándolo aun mas a su cuerpo.

"Te amo, Hiro-san."

Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Ahora si podría dormir tranquilo.

oOOo

"Kamijou…" escuchaba una voz lejana que le hablaba "Kamijou… ¡Kamijou!"

Se sobresaltó a sentir una mano sobre su hombro, volteó y encontró con su supervisor de cabellos negros, con un cigarro encendido en la boca.

"¿Estás bien, Kamijou?" le pregunta preocupado "Estas un poco distraído."

"¿Eh? Ah sí… si estoy bien, profesor," contesta distraídamente, regresando su mirada hacia la computadora.

Quitó su mano del hombro y la colocó debajo de su barbilla, "¿Está todo bien con él?

"No le incumbe," contestó rápidamente, al parecer la pregunta le había quitado lo distraído.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó mirando al castaño no muy convencido "Eso me dice que hay algo."

"Profesor, ¿por qué no mejor se pone a trabajar en vez de estarme interrogando?" preguntó molesto volteando a ver a su superior.

"Eso es aburrido," la actitud de Hiroki empeoro con ese comentario y aun mas cuando Miyagi le abrazo por detrás "¡Prefiero consolar a mi asistente de su mal de amores!"

"¡Profesor! ¡Quisiera hacerme el favor de comportarse!" intentaba zafarse de los brazos del pelinegro.

"Oh, vamos Kamijou," se mantenía en no soltar a su asistente "Solo intento consolarte."

"¡No necesito que me consuelen!" le gritó "¡Ahora suélteme!"

En ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió y ambos profesores voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con un estudiante de cabellos castaños claros, quien no parecía estar muy contento con lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir, Shinobu?" preguntó Miyagi al menor "Toca antes de entrar."

"Eso hice," le contestó con cara de pocos amigos "Pero estaban tan ocupados que no me escucharon."

"Tengo clase," dijo el nombrado demonio Kamijou, soltándose de los brazos de su superior, tomando sus cosas y salir de la oficina.

"No era lo que parece," se disculpó el pelinegro cuando ambos estaban solos.

"¿Cómo las veces anteriores?" pregunto aún molesto Shinobu, cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiro, "Ya te he dicho que no tengo—"

"Ten, tu comida," le interrumpió, entregándole un paquete envuelto con un trapo blanco y salió del lugar.

"¿Qué hare con él?" preguntó al aire dejando su almuerzo sobre su escritorio.

oOOo

Pensó que la plática de la noche anterior la olvidaría de inmediato en la mañana, que no lo perturbaría por el resto de su vida. Pero que tan equivocado estaba. Todo el día estuvo pensando en la reacción de Nowaki cuando le habló de esa manera y no se concentraba en su trabajo ya que solo buscaba la forma de disculparse con él… pero no quería volver a sacar el tema.

Ahora iba saliendo de la librería de segunda mano, con la intención de perder tiempo antes de llegar a casa, necesitaba pensar un poco más. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

"Hiroki."

Escuchó que mencionaron su nombre, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos grisáceos con unos anteojos, mirándole con seriedad.

"Akihiko…"

"Qué bueno que te encuentro," dijo sacando un sobre grande de su saco y entregándoselo al profesor "Justo iba a tu casa para dejarte esto."

"¿No será otra de tus perversiones?" preguntó mirando desafiante a su amigo.

"Tal vez," eso era definitivamente un 'si.'

"Lo leeré en cuanto llegue a casa," guardó el sobre en su maletín.

"¿Estás bien, Hiroki?" otra vez la misma pregunta.

"_¿Qué acaso se me nota vilmente en la cara?_" pensó antes de contestarle al escritor "Si, estoy perfectamente bien."

"No lo pareces," dijo no muy convencido "¿Sucedió algo?"

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos. En verdad buscaba consejo de lo que había hablado con Nowaki la noche anterior, pero su orgullo lo mantenía lejos de pedirle a alguien su opinión. Además, no quería que todos se enteraran de su vida personal.

"Akihiko," comenzó a hablar inconscientemente "Si tu pareja quisiera adoptar un niño, ¿estarías de acuerdo?"

Usami se sorprendió ante la pregunta y después su rostro se suavizó antes de responder. "Por supuesto, si eso lo hace feliz entonces yo también lo estaría."

"…Claro," desvió un poco la mirada "Tengo que irme"

Comenzó a caminar, pasando a un lado del escritor, pero no se alejó demasiado cuando este volvió a llamarlo.

"Hiroki," el mencionado detuvo su paso y volteó hacia quien lo llamaba "Espero ansioso en conocer a mi sobrino."

Se sonrojó un poco. "En realidad… es una niña."

"Felicidades," le sonrió, su amigo solo asintió leventemente y se alejó, mientras que el de cabellos grisáceos sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

"¿Hola, Usagi-san?" contestó un joven al otro lado de la línea.

"Mizaki, quiero un hijo," lo dijo sin más y el mencionado se quedó callado.

"… ¡Q-Que cosas dices!" no podía verlo, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba completamente sonrojado.

"Esta noche haremos el pedido," sonrió perversamente.

"¡N-No digas tonterías!" reclamó "¡Sabes perfectamente que es imposible que yo tenga un hijo!"

"Aun así no te salvas esta noche."

oOOo

Durante el camino de regreso a casa pensó seriamente en lo que había dicho. ¿Eso significa que aceptaba? Aún estaba confundido, pero creía que esa sería la respuesta. ¿Será una forma de disculparse? No se le ocurría otra cosa, solo esperaba que su amante estuviera feliz. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que notó fue el olor a comida. Recordó que ese día comerían juntos antes de que Nowaki se dirigiera al hospital, tal vez se atrevería en hablarle sobre aquel asunto.

"Bienvenido, Hiro-san," el pelinegro se apareció en la entrada para recibir a su pareja.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, hablando de cómo les había ido en el día. Hiroki esperaba que su amante regresara al tema de la noche anterior, pero pasaba el tiempo y eso no parecía suceder. Temió en pensar que tendría que ser él quien hablara, no le agradaba mucho esa idea, pero no podía mantenerse callado. Aunque no sabía el momento adecuado para decirlo, ni como.

"Ya me voy, Hiro-san," le avisó a su amante, quien se encontraba en la sala.

"Que te vaya bien," escuchó al otro alejarse hasta la puerta de entrada "…Espera, Nowaki."

"¿Sucede algo, Hiro-san?" vio que el castaño se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia él.

Desvió un poco su mirada antes de hablar, "Quiero hacerlo."

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Pero tendría que ser rápido, Hiro-san, ya que tengo que—"

"¡No hablaba de eso!" le interrumpió, sonrojándose "Me refería a… la niña."

El futuro doctor se sorprendió ante las palabras del mayor, pero lo dejo continuar.

"Quiero hacerlo… tal vez no sea tan mala idea y—" ahora esta vez fue interrumpido cuando el ojiazul le abrazó.

"Hiro-san… gracias," le abrazó más fuerte "Me haces tan feliz."

_Y así fue como llego nuestro nuevo futuro._

**Continuara…**

* * *

**3/13: Editado! me sentia tan mal en ver todas esas faltas (hasta me dolian los ojos), lamentablemente no existen los fics perfectos pero espero que se vea mejor.**

_**Mi primer fic de Junjō Romantica, despues de leerme varios fics de este anime decidi escribir uno. El siguiente capitulo será narrado por el punto de vista de Hiroki y tengo pensado que saldrá muy largo, asi que tardare en actualizar.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaria que dejaran un review con sus opiniones.**_

_**Mata ne~**_


	2. Familia Parte 1

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Donde te conocí**

**Capitulo 2**

**Familia - Parte 1**

* * *

Hiroki POV

Nunca me imaginé que las siguientes semanas serían las más extenuantes de mi vida. Al día siguiente en que le di mi respuesta a Nowaki, la llamada de la Agencia de Adopciones por fin había llegado. Esa noche que llegué del trabajo, el mocoso se me tiró encima haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, para después darme la noticia.

"¡Llamaron hoy Hiro-san!" me decía desbordándose de felicidad "Podremos ir a conocerla el sábado en la mañana."

"Si, si, que lindo… ¡Ahora quítate de encima que pesas mucho!" intentaba quitármelo de encima, empujándolo con las fuerzas que me quedaban después de un pesado día. Y obviamente, él no planeaba quitarse.

"No puedo esperar…" hablo con voz calmada, rodeándome con su brazos "Pronto seremos una familia."

En esos momentos sentía como mi corazón se encogía. Nunca me había sentido cómodo con esa palabra, no hasta que Nowaki me dijo que yo era su familia. Desde entonces solo lo considere a él como mi única familia. Pero a pesar de eso, él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener una verdadera familia. Lo que estaba sucediendo era muy importante para él, por lo tanto… tenía que ser importante para mí también.

Mis brazos le abrazaron, correspondiendo completamente el afecto, y susurré: "Si… una familia."

Los siguientes días se me hicieron eternos. A pesar de tener mucho trabajo, sentía que el sábado no llegaría nunca. Me sentía muy nervioso al respecto y pensaba que estaba exagerando. Simplemente pensaba, "Una más en la familia… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?" Que idiota fui en pensar que todo seria sencillo. Sabía que habrá cambios, muchos cambios, pero me estaba confiando demasiado.

Cuando por fin llego el tan esperado sábado, ambos salimos temprano para llegar a tiempo a la cita. Ambos ansiosos y nerviosos. Mi mente estaba pensando de más en el trayecto de la casa hacia la agencia. ¿Si nada de esto salía bien? ¿Me arrepentiría a último momento? Entre otras más cosas. Pero la que mas rondaba en mi cabeza era… ¿y si nos niegan la adopción por ser… homosexuales?

Nowaki quedaría devastado y yo estuviera con las ganas de asesinar a la persona que estuviera detrás de ese escritorio. Esperaba que Nowaki ya hubiera avisado de… nuestra situación. ¿En que estaba pensando? Si nos habían concedido conocer a la niña, entonces significaba que no habría problema con ello. Los nervios sí que me que estaban afectando, solo esperaba que todo terminara rápido.

Sentí su mano tomando tiernamente la mía, "Todo saldrá bien, Hiro-san."

Solo puede asentir y me asustó el hecho de que Nowaki tal vez estaba leyendo mis pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos a la agencia… es difícil explicar cómo me sentía en ese momento. Además de nervios, sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, el estomago y mi cabeza me daban vueltas, además de otros síntomas. Pensé que me desmayaría ahí mismo, pero me concentré demasiado para quedarme consciente hasta que saliéramos de ese lugar.

Esperamos unos minutos antes de que nos atendieran, los cuales se me hicieron igual de eternos. Después nos llevaron hasta la oficina de una de las trabajadoras sociales, con quien Nowaki había hablado anteriormente por teléfono. Cuando entramos a la oficina, nos encontramos con una señora de mediana edad, tal vez entrando a los cuarenta años, de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones. Nos saludó amablemente cuando nos vio entrar.

"Esperaba ansiosamente conocerlos," comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de estrechar manos "Antes de que conozcan a la nena, primero quisiera hacerles unas preguntas."

"Por supuesto, Anami-san," contestó Nowaki y yo solo asentí.

"Bien, empecemos…"

Nos preguntó sobre cosas generales, a que nos dedicábamos, cuanto salario ganábamos, desde hace cuanto tiempo vivíamos juntos, etcétera. A lo que contestábamos, la mujer tomaba nota y seguía con otra pregunta. Todo iba bien hasta que pregunto lo que no me imagine, si teníamos relaciones sexuales.

Enseguida sentí como mi cara se ponía completamente roja, y la trabajadora social sonrió al ver mi reacción. Al parecer le había dado la respuesta que ella buscaba. Me enojé cuando escuche a Nowaki reírse y estuve a punto de aventarle lo primero que había tomado del escritorio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Disculpe la intromisión, Anami-san" era la recepcionista que nos había atendido en la entrada "Solo para avisarle que la niña acaba de llegar."

"¡Justo a tiempo!" se levantó de su lugar muy animada "Caballeros, si gustan seguirme por favor."

Nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina detrás de la mujer. Nowaki tomó mi mano casi inmediatamente, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para reclamarle que no lo hiciera ese tipo de cosas en público.

Mientras íbamos caminando por los pasillos, podía ver otras oficinas de trabajadores sociales atendiendo a parejas que deseaban adoptar, seguramente sintiéndose igual de nerviosos que yo. Llegamos a los elevadores y subimos unos cuantos niveles antes de bajarnos en un piso donde había mucho ruido y gritos de niños.

"En este piso tenemos la guardería," explicó la mujer, mientras caminábamos al lado de la sala de juegos "Aquí se quedan los niños antes de conocer a los posibles candidatos a padres y los niños que están listos para irse con su nueva familia."

Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás a los niños y llegar hasta una sala de estar, donde había sillones, una recepcionista en su escritorio y una puerta de color blanco que estaba cerrada. La trabajadora social fue a hablar con la recepcionista, quien inmediatamente se levantó y entro por la puerta blanca.

"Llego el momento," avisó cuando regreso con nosotros "Una de las enfermeras traerá a la niña."

Vi como Nowaki sonreía y yo me sentía aun más nervioso que hace unos cuantos minutos. En ese momento sentí como Nowaki apretaba mi mano con fuerza y volteaba a mirarme. Ese apretón me tranquilizo un poco, recordándome que no estaba solo en todo este asunto. Si tenía a Nowaki a mi lado, no tenia de que preocuparme.

La puerta nuevamente de abrió y una mujer vestida de blanco salió con una pequeña bebé dormida en brazos. Caminó hacia nosotros con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Nowaki soltó mi mano para poder tomar a la pequeña, la cargó con cuidado y la acomodó en sus brazos. Pude notar que la miraba con ternura, no la misma mirada que tiene con sus pacientes, esta era diferente.

"Hiro-san," me llamó mientras se acercaba a mí para que pudiera ver al bebé de cerca.

Debo admitir que era linda, piel blanca, con un gorrito de color rosa sobre su cabeza, pero podía notar un mechón de cabello de color negro, vestida con un mameluco de color amarillo con figuras de animales. Me daban curiosidad sus pequeñas manitas, que las tenía sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con su respiración.

"Hiro-san," volvió a llamarme "¿quieres cargarla?"

"Eh, pero… no quiero que se me caiga."

Me sonrió tiernamente, "Lo harás bien, Hiro-san."

Me indicó como posicionar mis brazos y colocó con cuidado a la niña sobre ellos. Sentí como la bebé se movía un poco y abría lentamente los ojos, dejándose ver unos grandes y lindos ojos de color gris. Esos ojos me miraron por un momento, cruzándose nuestras miradas, para después acurrucarse en mi pecho y volver a dormir.

"Creo que le agradas a Miku(1)," escuche la voz de la trabajadora social "Fue el nombre que le escogieron las enfermeras."

"Miku…" repetí en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarla.

"Un lindo nombre," comentó Nowaki, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la pequeña.

"Los dejaremos unos minutos solos."

Las tres mujeres se alejaron por el pasillo, dejándonos completamente solos a los tres. Volví a escuchar a Nowaki llamarme, levante la mirada para verle y en cambio recibí un beso en los labios. Por un momento no me importó, pero recordé que tenía un infante en mis brazos y me separe de Nowaki.

"La niña puede vernos," puse como excusa, sintiendo mis mejillas tornarse de un color rojizo.

"Está dormida," reclamó con suavidad, con uno de sus brazos rodeo mi espalda y me unió mas a él "Es hermosa, ¿no?"

"Si…" callé un momento antes de continuar "E-Espero que podamos hacer un buen trabajo… claro, si es que ella viene con nosotros y—"

Beso mi frente tiernamente, "Lo haremos juntos."

No recuerdo por cuánto tiempo más estuvimos con la niña, el caso es que se me hizo muy corto… en mis adentros deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no podía admitir abiertamente que me había encariñado con ella. Regresamos a la oficina de Anami-san, donde estuvimos un buen rato llenando unas formas y firmando muchos papeles. Todo esto era parte del proceso de adopción, todavía no era definitivo que nos podríamos llevar a Miku a casa. La respuesta final podría llegar hasta dentro de un mes, hasta más.

Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era esperar, regresar a nuestras rutinas hasta que la respuesta llegara. Mi trabajo me ayudaba a distraerme un poco, al menos así el tiempo transcurría un poco más aprisa. Pero en cuanto llegaba a casa, era difícil concentrarme. La paciencia y la ansiedad parecieron aumentar cuando, después de dos semanas, Nowaki quería que habláramos de las cosas de la niña.

"Nowaki, entiende…" era como la tercera vez que se lo decía "No podemos gastar en ese tipo de cosas cuando no sabemos si la adopción va a ser aprobada."

"Hiro-san, tenemos que tener fe en que Miku vivirá con nosotros," se defendía "Tenemos que tener todo listo para cuando ella llegue."

Suspire pesadamente, no quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, pero tampoco quería darle la razón a Nowaki, no va con mi orgullo.

"Bien, digamos que la niña se va quedar con nosotros," me crucé de brazos "¿Dónde crees que pondremos todas sus cosas?"

"Tu estudio es bastante amplio," contestó sonriente, muy seguro de su respuesta, lo que hizo que me molestara.

"¡No moveremos nada del estudio!" protesté de mala manera.

"Entonces en nuestra habitación," le miré con una ceja alzada "Hay suficiente espacio para la cuna y algunas de sus otras cosas."

"No dejare que la niña aprenda desde muy pequeña de tus perversiones," volteé la mirada hacia el lado opuesto, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos. "Existen muchos otros lugares donde podemos hacerlo, Hiro-san."

Con esa voz seductora hizo que me pusiera completamente rojo de vergüenza. Quité su mano de mi cara con rudeza y empecé a caminar hacia el baño para refrescarme un poco.

"¡Bien, de acuerdo!" grité mientras caminaba y sin mirarlo "Acomodaremos el estudio para que sea su habitación."

Estaba por entrar al baño cuando sentí que Nowaki me abrazaba por la espalda y hundía su cara en mi cuello. Escuchaba que decía mi nombre quedamente, mientras sus manos levantaban mi camisa y una de ella se adentraba debajo de mis ropas. Esa noche, aparte de que le di la razón cuando era lo menos que quería, me enseño que había muchos lugares donde podíamos hacerlo. Odio cuando siempre tiene la razón.

oOOo

Mientras acomodaba y guardaba papeles de mi estudio, el cual ya tenía más espacio para las cosas de la niña, encontré el manuscrito que Akihiko me había dado ya hacía bastantes días. Ya lo había leído, como manera de distraerme un rato, pero no había tenido tiempo de regresárselo. Tenía tiempo y Nowaki no regresaría del hospital hasta dentro de unas horas; así que tomé el manuscrito, mis llaves, la cartera y salí hacia el apartamento de Akihiko.

Era muy raro que me apareciera por la casa de Akihiko, normalmente me lo encontraba en la calle o él llegaba a la casa sin previo aviso –teniendo la suerte que Nowaki no se encontraba en casa, para evitar explicaciones. Aun así, sabía perfectamente donde quedaba su departamento y llegue en cuestión de minutos. Tomé el ascensor hasta el último piso y camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

Llame a la puerta con unos leves golpes y escuche una voz dentro del apartamento, la cual no distinguía pero se me hacía muy familiar. "¡Ya voy!"

"Akihiko vengo a traerte— ¡Takahashi!" grite asombrado al ver a mi estudiante, ¿acaso me había equivocado de apartamento?

"¡Kamijou-sensei!" su asombro era igual o más grande que el mío.

"¿Porqué tanto escándalo Misaki?" escuché la voz de Akihiko dentro del lugar, después apareciendo en la puerta a un lado de Takahashi "Oh, Hiroki, que sorpresa verte aquí."

"Vine a traerte el manuscrito," se lo entregué "Perdona que haya tardado en traértelo."

"Descuida, entiendo que te ocupaste con lo de la niña," había olvidado que Akihiko sabía sobre el tema "Pasa, quiero saber sobre mi futura sobrina."

Estuve a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando Takahashi, quien nos había mirado extrañado cuando hablaba con Akihiko y sin entender de lo que estaba sucediendo, me dejó entrar al departamento amablemente. Podía notar que además de extrañado, había temor en sus ojos. Tal vez nunca se imagino que encontraría al Demonio Kamijou fuera de la universidad.

"Y bien," comenzó Akihiko cuando ambos nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala "¿Cómo va el proceso de adopción?"

"Aun no sabemos nada," conteste seriamente "Llenamos las formas hace como tres semanas, pero esto podría tardar."

"Ya veo," sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió "Supongo que ya la conociste."

Me le quede mirando unos segundos para después desviar la mirada, sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas. "…Si, hace tres semanas."

"Um… perdón por interrumpir," agradecí en mis adentros que mi estudiante hablara "¿Kamijou-sensei no desea nada de beber?"

"No gracias, Takahashi" le agradecí "Estoy bien así."

"Eh, claro…" se notó en su rostro que no insistiría "Usagi-san, saldré a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, no tardo."

Observe que tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir, "Un gusto en verlo, Kamijou-sensei."

Takahashi salió del departamento y regrese mi mirada hacia Akihiko, quien seguía ahí sentado tranquilamente fumando, "¿Se puede saber por qué vives con uno de mis estudiantes?"

"No cambies el tema, Hiroki" contestó tranquilamente.

"Solo contesta la maldita pregunta, Bakahiko."

Suspiró antes de contestarme.

"Es el hermano de Takahiro," ya hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre que por un momento no lo reconocí, menos mal que ya no siento nada por Akihiko "Me pidió de favor que fuera el tutor de Misaki para ayudarlo a subir sus notas, para así poder entrar a la universidad."

"Takahiro se casó y se tuvo que ir a vivir a Osaka, Misaki fue aceptado en la universidad y no tenia donde quedarse," continuó "Así que le ofrecí que viviera aquí…"

"¿Por qué siento que falta algo en esa historia?" me pregunté mientras miraba aun con el ceño fruncido a Akihiko, quien al parecer todavía no terminaba con la historia.

"…Y termine enamorándome de él y tuvimos—" un cojín que le lancé le interrumpió antes de terminar su enunciado.

"No te atreviste…"

"Si, tuvimos sexo," le aventé un segundo cojín a su rostro.

"¡Maldito pervertido!" le grité fuertemente "¡Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a un muchacho que fácil le llevas diez años!"

"Mira quién habla," se defendió "Tu le llevas cuatro años a ese chico."

"¡No compares cuatro con diez!" volví a gritarle

"Baja el volumen, Hiroki," pidió algo fastidiado, mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo "Pero no estábamos hablando de Misaki… ¿ya les comentaste a tus padres sobre la niña?"

Esa pregunta me hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Mi relación con mis padres nunca fue muy unida que digamos, y desde que dejé la casa de ellos, no hemos tenido un contacto frecuente. Mi madre me llamaba de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba y yo solo quería terminar la conversación rápido. Aparte, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi. ¿Cómo podría llegar a decirles que serian abuelos así de la nada, cuando ni siquiera saben de Nowaki?

"Primero tendrías que presentarlo a él, Hiroki" habló Akihiko, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

"Tendré que pensarlo."

oOOo

"Ya llegue, Hiro-san," escuché la voz de Nowaki después de escuchar el sonido de las llaves al abrir.

Seguía acomodando cosas en el estudio, poniendo libros en los estantes y tirando algunas cosas. Estaba ahí desde que llegue del departamento de Akihiko, con el tema de mis padres aun en la cabeza. Mientras acomodaba pensaba profundamente que hacer respecto a eso, por unos momentos pensar en hablarle a mi madre y decirle todo. A veces solo pensaba que no debería decirles hasta que todo estuviera en orden.

"Hiro-san," la voz de Nowaki me sacó de mis pensamientos, escuchándolo que entraba al estudio y se acercaba a mí para abrazarme por detrás "Hiro-san…"

"Ahora no, Nowaki," le advertí cuando sentí sus manos recorriendo mi abdomen, por encima de la ropa "Tenemos que terminar de arreglar aquí."

"Pero quiero que Miku-chan tenga un hermanito," Ante su poco inapropiado comentario, lo golpee con el libro que tenía en mis manos.

"¡No digas estupideces!" no pude evitar mi sonrojo al ver la lujuriosa sonrisa de Nowaki, pero cambié el tema de conversación "Nowaki… um, he pensado…"

"¿Qué cosa, Hiro-san?" preguntó sin soltarme.

Estuve a punto de comentarle sobre el asunto de mis padres, pero cambie de opinión rápidamente. "E-En las cosas que necesitamos comprar, la cuna y esas cosas…"

Escuche una pequeña risa de parte de Nowaki, la cual me extraño un poco, "Creo que en eso ya me adelante, Hiro-san."

Volví a golpearlo con el libro, "¡Y por qué haces eso sin consultármelo!"

"No pude evitarlo," a pesar del golpe, él siguió sonriendo "Había tantas cosas lindas que quería comprarlo todo."

Me soltó por un momento y escuche que salía de la habitación. Volteé mi mirada hacia la puerta cuando escuche a Nowaki entrar nuevamente, con unas bolsas en manos.

"Mañana traerán los muebles," comentó mientras me daba una de las bolsas para que mirara lo que había comprado "Por cierto, Tsumori-sempai manda sus felicitaciones a la nueva madre."

"¡Por qué le andas contando a ese idiota!" recibió su tercer golpe de esa tarde, ahora por una bolsa con cosas de bebé adentro.

oOOo

Una semana más, ya era más de un mes de espera. La recámara de Miku ya estaba lista con los muebles, biberones, ropa, algunos juguetes, pañales, hasta habíamos pintado y decorado la habitación para que luciera más lindo para la niña, a petición de Nowaki. Yo solo accedí con tal de que no me siguiera insistiendo y acosando con eso. Cuando pudo ser una tarea muy sencilla y rápida, terminamos teniendo sexo a mitad de la habitación, ambos cubiertos de pintura… para colmo era de color rosa.

Tres días antes del incidente con la pintura, Nowaki recibió una llamada de Anami-san, la trabajadora social. Diciendo que el proceso de adopción iba por buen camino y que recibiríamos una respuesta muy pronto. Esas palabras emocionaron de más a Nowaki que insistió con eso de decorar la habitación, por consecuente tener sexo y pintarnos de rosa.

Yo seguía con el tema de mis padres en la cabeza. Aun no me decidía si debería llamarles y decirles que les presentaría a mi pareja, o esperar a cuando la niña ya tuviera un tiempo viviendo con nosotros. Todavía no le comentaba nada a Nowaki sobre ese dilema, yo sabía que el querría conocer a mis padres cuanto antes pero no estaba seguro en cómo reaccionarían cuando presentara a un _hombre_ como mi pareja.

Con la posible llegada de la niña, teníamos que hacer cambios de horario en el trabajo. Mis turnos en esos momentos eran en las mañanas, solo que en vez de quedarme en la oficina a trabajar hasta tarde, tendría que llevarme el trabajo a casa. No quería contarle a Miyagi la verdadera razón por la cual tendría que salir temprano todos los días del trabajo. Cuando intente darle una razón, no dejaba de dar hipótesis.

"¿Tu madre está enferma?" preguntaba a lo cual yo solo lo miraba con molesto "¿Mudanza? ¿Problemas en casa?... ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Necesitas pasar más tiempo de 'convivencia' con tu novio por qué tiene mucho trabajo? ¡Kamijou, para eso estoy aquí~!

"¡Profesor!" le reclamé y antes de que Miagi pudiese tocarme, extendí mis brazos contra él tratando de alejarlo "¡Necesito salir antes porque tengo una niña que cuidar!

Hubo un silencio incómodo y mi jefe dejó su intento de abrazarme. Bien, lo había dicho, aunque no fue mi verdadera intención de decirle la verdad pero solo lo dije cuando me saco de quicio.

"Pensé que querías a ese muchacho, Kamijou" y me enoje más con ese comentario.

"D-Decidimos adoptar," expliqué, tratando de calmar mi enojo e inmediatamente sentí un sonrojo sobre mis mejillas, intentando ocultarlas desviando mi mirada.

Miyagi me observó por unos segundos antes de sonreir, "Felicidades, Kamijou. Espero pronto conocerla, parecerás toda una hermosa madre~"

"Profesor…"

Nowaki no pudo hacer mucho con los cambios de horario de trabajo, solo algunos días pudo cambiarlos del turno nocturno al matutino. Aparte su senpai le concedió una semana libre para cuando llegara la niña, al menos se comporto ese idiota por primera vez en su vida. Miyagi me ayudó con eso también, tendría igual una semana libre, deseándonos suerte a Nowaki y a mí.

Las cosas parecían mejorar y todo se decidía en una sola llamada, la cual recibimos un viernes en la tarde, cinco semanas después de haber conocido nuestro futuro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**(1)Escogí el nombre Miku porque significa futuro, y no sé, se me hizo el nombre perfecto. Tampoco quería poner un nombre muy llamativo.**_

_**Les agradezco a todas las que dejaron review y quienes pusieron el fic como favoritos. A algunas pude responderles y otras quedaron pendientes, pronto podre responderles a las que les falto respuesta porque he tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.**_

_**El próximo capítulo también será Hiroki POV y lamento decir esto pero no habrá lemon en esta historia. Sé que muchas esperan ver un lemon de Egoist o de alguna otra pareja, pero no me gusta poner lemons en mis historias largas.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quisiera leer unos reviews con sus comentarios.**_

_**Mata ne~**_


	3. Familia Parte 2

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Donde te conocí**

**Capitulo 3**

**Familia - Parte 2**

* * *

Hiroki POV

Estaba en nuestro departamento preparando la comida, ya que ese día me tocaba hacerla. No faltaba mucho para que Nowaki llegara del hospital, comeríamos juntos y Nowaki propondría un salida juntos, la cual rechazaría diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. Al rato tendríamos sexo hasta agotarnos, o hasta que llamen a Nowaki para una emergencia, la misma rutina de todos los viernes en la tarde. Pero nunca nos imaginábamos que ese viernes recibiríamos la tan esperaba llamada, después de cinco semanas de larga espera.

La mesa estaba lista al igual que la comida, solo esperaba por Nowaki. Al poco tiempo escuche unos fuertes pasos que venían de afuera, corriendo con una gran desesperación. No supe como adivine que se trataba de Nowaki y no me sorprendió mucho al verlo entrar corriendo al departamento.

"Ya está lista la— ¡O-Oye!" me sorprendió al notar que me abrazaba con fuerza "¿Qué te pasa Nowaki? ¡Ni siquiera te quitaste los zapatos! ¡Y dejaste la puerta abierta!"

"Hiro-san…" respiraba agitadamente "Hiro-san… ha-hablaron…"

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente, mi cuerpo se paralizó como una reacción al oír esa palabra, sin poder creer la noticia. Sentí en mi hombro como se mojaba mi camisa… Nowaki estaba llorando. Eso era muy raro en él, ya que casi nunca lloraba. Acaso… ¿Acaso habían negado la adopción?

"Nowaki—"

"Miku…" me interrumpió, recobrando el aliento "Podrá venir con nosotros… Hiro-san…"

Apenas y podía hablar por culpa de las lágrimas, tomándome con más fuerza. Yo simplemente no me lo podía creer, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que simplemente tenía ganas de llorar. Claro, mi enorme orgullo no me lo permitía. A pesar de sentir demasiados sentimientos, el que solamente pude entender fue… felicidad. Mi felicidad fue el encontrar a Nowaki, ahora tenía a alguien más con quien compartirla.

Le correspondí el abrazo antes de preguntarle: "¿Cuándo… podremos ir por ella?"

"Mañana a medio día."

Esa tarde pasó lentamente, comimos tranquilos y le dimos los últimos toques a la habitación de la niña… mejor decir nuestra hija. Nowaki quería que hiciéramos un cartel que dijera 'Bienvenida,' claro que rechacé su idea al recordar el incidente de la pintura rosa. No quería corromper más el ambiente inocente con las perversiones de ese idiota. Pero para cuando nos dirigíamos a dormir, no pude escaparme de sus manos, besos y caricias. Esa noche la disfrutamos al máximo, pensando que no tendríamos una noche así en mucho tiempo.

oOOo

Otra vez en la sala de espera. Inmediatamente de que llagamos al edificio, la trabajadora social nos recibió muy alegre y nos llevó a uno de los pisos que servía como sala de espera. Llevábamos ahí no más de diez minutos y ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían tardar en entregárnosla?

Estaba aún más ansioso y nervioso que cuando entramos a este edificio por primera vez. Sentado en uno de los sillones negros de la sala de espera, si es que se le podría llamar así, con mis brazos cruzados y mi pie derecho golpeaba el piso blanco impacientemente. No había ruido algunos además de los golpecitos de mi pie contra el suelo y los gritos de los niños en el piso de inferior.

Nowaki estaba de pie, mirando hacia una pared donde había colgadas unos marcos de fotografías. Todas eran fotografías de las parejas que habían adoptado, junto con los niños afortunados. Había bastantes y Nowaki estaba fascinado mirando cada una de ellas. Se detuvo en una en particular antes de llamarme.

"Hiro-san."

"¿Qué?" pregunté y voltee a mirarlo.

"Mira esto," señalo la fotografía.

Me levanté y caminé hacia su lado para mirar la foto, lo que vi me dejo sorprendido. La fotografía mostraba a dos mujeres, una de ellas cargando a un niño pequeño de unos cinco años. Los tres sonreían ante la cámara. Mi asombro aun no terminaba, Nowaki también me mostró la fotografía que estaba al lado de la primera que me enseño. En ella había una pareja de hombres, junto con un niño y una niña, ambos muy parecidos.

En ese instante sentí como la mano de Nowaki rodeaba la mía lentamente hasta sostenerla firmemente, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas.

"Pronto estaremos en esta pared," habló quedamente "Los tres juntos."

Y ese 'pronto' llegó muy rápidamente. Escuchamos el timbre del ascensor que llegaba al piso donde nos encontrábamos e inmediatamente se escucharon unos pasos, Nowaki y yo volteamos para encontrarnos con Anami-san y detrás de ella venia una enfermera quien cargaba a la criatura.

"Lamento el retraso, señores," se disculpó la trabajadora social "Pero ya esta lista Miku para que se vaya con ustedes a casa."

Ambas nos sonrieron y la enfermera se acercó a mí para entregarme a la niña. Por un momento olvidé como era el modo correcto de cargarla, pero pude acomodarla en mis brazos con cuidado. Miku ahora estaba envuelta en una manta de color amarillo pastel, con su mameluco blanco y un gorrito rosa sobre su cabecita. Dormía plácidamente y tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta cuando la enfermera me la dio.

"¡Que linda familia!" exclamó Anami-san, haciendo que me sonrojara y que Nowaki riera "¡Esto merece una foto!"

No me di cuenta de donde había sacado la cámara, pero me acomodé rápido a un lado de Nowaki para que todo este show terminara. Sentí como el idiota tomaba mi cintura y me acercaba mas a él, obviamente quería reclamarle pero primero pensé en que Miku podría despertarse con mis reacciones… de acuerdo, ya estaba actuando como todo un padre.

Tomaron la fotografía y de inmediato Nowaki pidió que nos mandaran una copia, también agradeciéndole a Anami-san por toda la ayuda. Mientras yo colocaba a Miku en el portabebés que le habíamos comprado, la acomodé y le coloqué el cinturón para que estuviera segura. La pequeña se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en la silla y volvió a quedarse quieta, profundamente dormida.

"Hiro-san," llamó Nowaki "Ya pareces toda una madre."

"¡Y porque tengo que ser yo la madre!"

oOOo

Después de casi una hora de camino, por fin habíamos llegado al departamento. La verdad que ese no es el tiempo que nos tomo en llegar, pero Miku se despertó llorando a mitad de camino cuando íbamos saliendo de la estación de metro. Nowaki quiso cargarla, haciendo que mujeres, ancianas y estudiantes se acercaran a él con la intención de ver a la niña… siendo también la intención de las estudiantes ver de cerca a Nowaki. Perdíamos tiempo cada vez que alguien hacia que nos detuviéramos en el camino.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina y prepararle un biberón a Miku, a ver si así se me pasaba el enojo. Nowaki le daba un recorrido de la casa a la niña, aunque no entendí porque lo hacía si no podía comprender mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Y esta es la habitación de papi y mami," escuché que le hablaba a la niña "Aquí es donde sucede mucha acción y—"

"¡No le digas ese tipo de cosas a la niña, pervertido!" le grité desde la cocina "¡Y-Y no soy 'mami'!"

Escuche una risa de parte de Nowaki, haciendo que Miki también riera. Eso hizo tranquilizar mi enojo.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Hiro-san?" preguntó entusiasmado.

"Si, si…" respondí "Ahora tráela aquí que ha de tener hambre."

Nowaki le dio el biberón a Miku, quien lo aceptó gustosa. Bebía de este tranquilamente mientras con sus pequeños ojitos nos miraba a mí y a Nowaki. Cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad del bote, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente, al verla tan tranquila bebiendo de su biberón mientras se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Nowaki, simplemente no pude evitarlo ya que se veía tan linda. Pero tuve que quitar esa sonrisa cuando Nowaki se dio cuenta de ello, me sonrojé y di otra de mis estúpidas excusas.

"N-No entiendo cómo puede dormir tanto, acaba de despertar hace rato."

Nowaki no me reclamó nada por ese comentario, simplemente me sonrió y me preguntó.

"¿Vamos juntos a dejarla en su cuna?"

Asentí lentamente y ambos fuimos a la habitación de Miku, donde Nowaki la depositó en su cuna con delicadeza, completamente dormida. Yo tomé el biberón con cuidado para no despertarla cuando Nowaki tomó la pequeña cobija de color amarillo y abrigó a Miku. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, mirando como dormía.

Nowaki me tomó de la cintura y otra vez en ese día se la deje pasar, simplemente porque Miku estaba dormida y no quería que se despertara por mi culpa. Solo esperaba que Nowaki no se aprovechara de esto, si no habría consecuencias.

Salimos de la habitación de Miku y fuimos a la sala, siendo yo arrastrado por Nowaki. Dejó que me sentara en su regazo, intentando yo evadirlo pero no dejaba que me fuera. El departamento estaba en complemento silencio, no hablábamos, solo nuestras miradas se encontraban. Solo quería que siempre fuera de esa manera, en silencio…

…El cual solo duró unas cuantas horas.

Miku se despertó y empezó a sollozar, inmediatamente Nowaki fue a su llamado. Ambos habíamos terminado de comer, en lo que se encargaba de la niña yo terminaba de arreglar la cocina. Aún podía escuchar el llanto de Miku y a Nowaki tratando de consolarla, pero parecía que no se tranquilizaría pronto lo cual ya estaba por ponerme los nervios de punta.

Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Nowaki salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos, ahora ya tranquila.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté, después analice que había sido una pregunta tonta.

"Cambio de pañal," contestó Nowaki sonriendo.

"Oh…" solo puede decir y regresé a mi tarea de seguir guardando los platos.

¿Cómo es que Nowaki sabía tanto? Si es un pediatra, pero… ¿cambiar un pañal? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo hizo en el trabajo? No lo creía, debería estar más ocupado atendiendo a sus pacientes que aprender a como cambiar un pañal.

"¿Cómo es que…?" pero aun así me atreví a preguntarle.

"Las enfermeras de maternidad me enseñaron como," respondió "Como supuse que Miku vendría con nosotros, les pregunte."

"¿Desde hace cuando estamos hablando que esto sucedió?" pregunté.

"Hace como tres semanas." Contestó alegremente.

"¿Todavía no sabíamos nada y tu ya estabas preparado?" volví a preguntar algo fastidiado.

"Bueno, valió la pena, ¿no?" contestó nuevamente, mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de Miku.

Sonreí ligeramente al ver como Nowaki jugueteaba con la niña, verlos juntos me hacía olvidar cualquier enojo por alguna estupidez de Nowaki.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde pasó tranquilamente. Nowaki se divertía jugando con Miku, mientras yo los observaba de cerca mientras leía. La verdad no podía concentrarme en la lectura ya que era mucho más entretenido como Miku sonreía. Después, la niña sollozaba de hambre y fui a la cocina a prepararle una papilla. Esta vez fue mi turno de alimentarla, lo cual termino todo un desastre, Miku y yo terminamos sucios de comida. Al poco rato, Miku cayó nuevamente dormida y Nowaki la dejó en su cuna para que descansara.

Salía de la habitación mientras me abotonaba la nueva camisa, ya que la anterior había terminado sucia de comida para bebés. Ya cuando iba a la mitad de los botones, sentí como las manos de Nowaki llegaban por detrás y detenían las mías.

"Es mejor cuando yo te la quito, Hiro-san," susurró sensualmente en mi oreja.

"¿Después de jugar un buen rato con Miku todavía tienes energías?" pregunté, como siempre, sonrojándome ante su voz.

"Siempre tendré energías para Hiro-san," empezó a besar mi cuello con desesperación, mientras yo solo podía soltar gemidos e intentar soltarme.

"La… niña…" hablaba entre gemidos.

"Está dormida."

oOOo

Escuchamos sollozos a través del pequeño radio que habíamos colocado en nuestra habitación, estando el otro en la habitación de Miku. De esa forma podíamos saber si algo pasaba en su cuarto. Ambos estábamos dormidos después de una buena dosis de sexo, Nowaki se había emocionado otra vez con eso de que no tendríamos sexo en mucho tiempo. ¡No habían pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que habíamos tenido sexo! Para ese idiota, una hora sin sexo era toda una vida de abstinencia.

Como sea, estábamos dormidos cuando escuchamos a Miku por el pequeño radio. Me desperté a regañadientes mientras intentaba levantarme estando todavía medio dormido. Sentí como Nowaki también se levantaba adormilado, tallándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

"Yo me encargo, Hiro-san," me dijo mientras se levantaba primero que yo, se colocaba sus bóxers e iba a la habitación de la niña.

Yo volví a poner a cabeza sobre la almohada e intentaba volver a dormir, pero los sollozos de Miku se seguían escuchando. Pocos segundos después escuche la voz de Nowaki mientras intentaba tranquilizar al bebé, escuché primero que le hablaba quedamente pero eso no la tranquilizaba del todo. Lo que me sorprendió, y lo que me quitó el afán de volver a dormir, fue que Nowaki empezó a cantarle a Miku una canción de cuna; ninguna que yo conociera más bien parecía que improvisaba.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…_"

Los sollozos de Miku disminuían mientras Nowaki seguía cantando. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar y no lo hacía mal. Poco a poco el efecto de su voz hacia que yo también estuviera a punto de caer profundamente dormido. Maldije en mis pensamientos, no solo me derretía a la voz de Nowaki cuando hablaba normalmente, si no también cuando cantaba.

"…_Please don't take my sunshine away _(2)."

Cuando la canción terminó, Miku se había calmado al igual que yo. Ambos habíamos caído bajos los encantos de la canción de cuna y sobre todo por la voz de Nowaki. Lo último que recuerdo fue sentir a Nowaki que regresaba a la cama y me rodeaba con sus brazos otra vez.

oOOo

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos a miércoles. Estábamos muy ocupados atendiendo y divirtiéndonos con Miku que los días se estaban pasando muy rápido. Durante esos días habíamos llevado a la niña de paseo, irle a comprar cosas y salir a los mandados con ella. A pesar de las miradas de la gente, al principio me molestaba un poco, pero llegue al punto que no debía darle importancia a ese tipo de cosas… a pesar de mi orgullo.

Ese miércoles habíamos decidido no salir, quedarnos en casa a descansar un poco. Nowaki no parecía cansarse de jugar con Miku, quien después de un rato terminaba dormida. Mientras yo podía leer a gusto o ver alguna película en la televisión. Ya entrando la tarde, para nuestra sorpresa llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté del sofá para abrir la puerta, el resultado no fue la mejor de las sorpresas.

"¡Oh, Kamijou!" era el molesto senpai de Nowaki "¿Cómo está la nueva madre?"

Lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento si no fuera que Nowaki apareció en la entrada con la niña en brazos.

"¿Quién era Hiro-san?" me preguntó y después notó al intruso "¡Senpai!"

"¿Cómo estas, Nowaki? Terminaba mi turno y decidí pasar a visitar," el idiota entró al departamento como si nada "Y esta preciosa debe ser Miku."

Nowaki dejó que su senpai cargara a la niña, había querido que ella llorara para que dejara de cargarla pero al parecer se sintió muy cómoda en los brazos de Tsumori. No podía admitirlo abiertamente, pero ese idiota tenía un don con los niños. Claro, no tanto como Nowaki.

Ambos iban a sentarse a la sala y yo solo me mantenía cerca en lo que acomodaba algunas cosas. Estuvieron platicando por un rato, yo solo podía escuchar algunas palabras cuando estaba cerca o pasaba por ahí, principalmente para estar al pendiente de Miku… si también al pendiente de Nowaki. Agradecí en mis adentros cuando el idiota por fin se iba.

"Bueno Miku-chan, tío Tsumori tiene que irse," ahora este se proclamaba parte de la familia "Pero aquí esta mami para que te cuide."

Me entregó a la niña, se despidió y salió del departamento. Nowaki notó mi cara de pocos amigos y se digno a preguntar si pasaba algo. Simplemente pronuncié un simple 'nada' y lleve a Miku a su habitación. A veces ese grandulón podía ser tan ingenuo.

oOOo

Llegó el sábado, solo quedaba ese fin de semana y las pequeñas vacaciones terminarían, regresaríamos a nuestros trabajos y la niña… ¿qué sería de la niña? En ese momentos recordé que faltaba ese detalle, si ambos estaríamos trabajando en las mañanas, ¿quien cuidaría de ella? Podía dejarla en la guardería de la universidad, pero aún era muy pequeña para eso. Además, sería muy pesado que Nowaki se la llevara a su trabajo por lo inestables que eran sus guardias, y no quería que cualquier persona cuidara de ella.

"Nowaki," le llamé mientras él le daba de comer a Miku "Olvidamos ver quien cuidara de Miku mientras estamos en el trabajo."

"Oh, cierto," murmuró mientras le limpiaba la boca a Miku con una servilleta. Después de unos segundos se levantó de golpe de la mesa y fue a nuestra habitación.

Me sorprendió su comportamiento pero no le tomé mucha importancia, solo me levanté de mi lugar y me senté junto a Miku para seguirle dando de comer. Al poco rato escuché a Nowaki hablando por teléfono, no podía escuchar mucho de lo que decía solo lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

"Asunto arreglado, Hiro-san," comentó mientras regresaba a la mesa.

"¿A quién llamaste?" le pregunté.

"Una conocida del hospital," me contestó sonriente e inmediatamente se escucharon unos golpes que llamaban a la puerta, dejándonos confundidos a los dos.

"¿Dijo que vendría ahora?" pregunté extrañado.

"No, dijo que venía el lunes temprano."

Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, a la cual volvieron a golpear. "¡Si, si, ahí voy!"

Al abrir, me sorprendí al ver a Akihiko y a su… pareja, si todavía me es difícil asimilar el hecho de que es diez años menor que él, enfrente de nuestra puerta. Misaki cargaba una bolsa de regalo en colores pasteles mientras me miraba nervioso, pudo notar un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo. No sé porque me debe temer igual que antes, ya que si me atreviera a aventarle algo en esos momentos… sentiría la furia de Akihiko, no lo dudo.

"B-Buenas tardes Kamijou-san, ¿llegamos en mal momento?" preguntó nerviosamente mi ex alumno.

La pregunta me hizo entender, Nowaki no estaría a gusto de ver a Akihiko. Bueno… ya al menos sabrá que tiene pareja y ya todo es diferente, además… me la debe porque su senpai llegó también sin previo aviso.

"…Pasen" dejé que entraran "Akihiko, ¿cómo es que supiste—?"

"En la semana llamé a tu trabajo y me dijeron que estabas de vacaciones," contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos "Solo lo deduje…"

Me fastidié mientras cerraba la puerta, ahora resultaba que el gran Usami Akihiko ya era todo un detective.

Caminamos hasta la sala, donde ahí estaba Nowaki con la niña en brazos. No tenía buena cara, seguro había escuchado la voz de Akihiko desde la mesa. Solo esperaba que no se comportara como las veces anteriores que se topado con él.

"¡Eh!" exclamó Misaki cuando vio a Nowaki "¡Tú eres—!"

"Oh, te recuerdo…" le sonrió "Arreglo de tres mil yenes, _baby romantica_."

"¿Se conocen?" pregunté sorprendido mientras Akihiko veía divertido a su pareja que estaba más que sonrojado.

"Llegó una vez cuando trabajaba en la florería, supuse que era un regalo para alguien especial," explicó y Misaki se sonrojo aún más "Supongo que ya se de quien se trata."

"¡Soy Takahashi Misaki!" se presentó repentinamente, cambiando el tema.

"Kusama Nowaki," igual se presentó "Y ella es Miku."

La niña observaba a los recién llegados con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad mientras se chupaba dos dedos de su pequeña mano.

"¡Que linda!" exclamó "¿P-Puedo cargarla?"

"Claro," Nowaki le sonrió mientras le entregaba a la niña.

Misaki la tomó con cuidado y con algo de nerviosismo pudo cargarla tranquilamente en sus brazos, aún con la bolsa de regalo en manos. De un momento a otro Miku empezó a sollozar, intentado soltarse de los brazos de mi ex alumno, quien se puso más nervioso al no saber qué hacer.

"¡No, no llores!" trató de consolarla y al no lograrlo se la tendió a Akihiko "¡Sostenla, Usami-san!"

Nowaki no estaba muy contento por eso, pero bien de algún modo tuve que aguantarse. No me fue muy placentero hacerlo 'sufrir' de esa manera, pero de algún modo u otro tendría que aprender a comportarse cuando Akihiko vendría de visita.

Lo más gracioso fue cuando Akihiko se asustó cuando Misaki le entregó a la niña que empezaba a sollozar más fuerte. Tenía cara de no saber qué hacer, por fin había algo que el gran Usami Akihiko no podía hacer. Fue cuando mi ex alumno sacó de la bolsa de regalo un oso de peluche, muy parecido al que Akihiko tiene en su departamento, solo que era más pequeño.

"N-No llores, pequeña Miku," le puso enfrente el oso y la niña milagrosamente dejando de llorar.

"_Usaa!_" dijo esa extraña palabra, si es que podía llamarse así, y tomó al oso feliz. Eso hizo que Takahashi y Akihiko respiraran aliviados.

Miku siempre balbucea y estaba muy pequeña para saber hablar, pero eso momento se puede recordar el día que intentó hablar, dejándonos a Nowaki y a mí orgullosos.

También desde ese día, el oso fue mejor conocido como Usa-chan (el '-chan' fue agregado por Nowaki, claro), quien se convirtió en el amigo inseparable de Miku durante toda su vida.

oOOo

Lamentablemente llegó el lunes. Por primera vez en mi vida no quería asistir al trabajo, no que fuera un esclavo del trabajo ni mucho menos, si no simplemente me preocupaba la niña. Nowaki había dicho que ya tenía alguien quien se encargaría de eso, pero por más que le pedía que me dijera quien, él solo respondía que el lunes la conocería. Y bien, había llegado ese lunes, aunque se me hacía un poco tarde para el trabajo… no quería irme hasta conocer a niñera.

"No te preocupes Hiro-san," me decía Nowaki mientras termina de arreglarse para el trabajo "Yo me quedaré hasta que llegue, podrás conocerla cuando regreses."

"No," le dije inmediatamente "Me iré hasta que esté convencido que todo estará bien."

"Estará en la mejores manos, Hiro-san," me abrazó por detrás "Tal como Hiro-san lo está cuando—"

No lo dejé terminar ya que tomé un libro que con suerte estaba cerca y lo golpeé con el objeto en la cabeza, haciendo que me soltara. Antes de poder decirle algo, se escucharon golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente Nowaki fue a atender.

"¡Perdón por la tardanza, Kusama-san!" escuché la voz de una mujer y su voz se escuchaba demasiado joven.

"Descuida, Tamiko y por favor dime Nowaki," escuché la puerta cerrarse y pasos que se dirigían a la sala.

Salí de la habitación para conocer a la recién llegada, quien no era más que una chica de no más de veintiún años, piel algo bronceada, cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Lo que me más me sorprendió y lo que no me convenció, fue la ropa que traía puesta… si es que a eso se lo pedía llamar ropa.

"¡Usted debe ser Kamijou-san!" dijo la chica al verme "Mi nombre es Daishi Tamiko, ¡un gusto!"

"Tamiko es voluntaria en el hospital," explicó Nowaki "Le pedí que cuidara a Miku a cambió de las horas de voluntario que tiene que completar."

"Ayudo en maternidad," terminó de explicar la 'niñera' "Así que se trabajar con bebés, no tiene de que preocuparse Kamijou-san. Cuidaré bien de Mika—"

"Miku."

"Claro de Miku," sonrió despreocupada.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas a la chica, Nowaki me sacó del departamento con la excusa que ya se me hacía tarde. Bueno ni era excusa, porque de verdad se me estaba haciendo tarde. Caminamos junto hasta la estación del metro, actividad que nunca habíamos hechos antes en las mañanas y… bueno me sentí feliz que pudiéramos irnos juntos hasta tomar rutas diferentes a nuestros trabajos.

oOOo

Nunca me había sentido tan ansioso como en esos momentos, pensar que el trabajo me distraería para no preocuparme mucho de Miku… ¡pero me ponía de lo más nervioso la niñera que había conseguido Nowaki! Estaba de acuerdo que fuera alguien que Nowaki conociera, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa preocupación. Tanto así era que no dejaba de ver cada cinco minutos la pantalla de mi celular para asegurarme de que no se me perdiera ninguna llamada que viniera del departamento.

"Kamijou, te ves estresado," comentó el profesor Miyagi cuando entré a la oficina que compartíamos después de una de mis clases "¿Otra vez mensajes de texto en clase?"

No le conteste, simplemente fui hacia mi escritorio y chequé nuevamente las llamadas de celular. Nada. Como toda la santa mañana.

"Oh por cierto, Kamijou…" me llamó nuevamente mi superior "¿Cómo está la nena? Tengo muchas ansias de conocerla."

La pregunta no me hizo sentir mejor, ¿cómo iba a saber su estado si no sabía nada desde hace horas? En ese momento ya no aguante más y marqué el número del departamento, saliendo de la oficina dejando a mi superior sin una respuesta.

"¿Diga?" escuché la voz de Tamiko.

"Tamiko, ¿todo bien?" pregunté inmediatamente.

"¡Ah, Kamijou-san!" reconoció inmediatamente mi voz "Si todo está perfectamente bien. Parece que usted y Nowaki-san se ponen de acuerdo, hace unos minutos él llamo para preguntar lo mismo."

Escuché de fondo una pequeña risita de parte de Miku, dándome a entender que estaba muy bien. Aunque no quería confiarme mucho de Tamiko, al menos debería darle una oportunidad, confiando en que Nowaki había elegido bien.

"Llámeme por cualquier cosa," le dije antes de que colgara con un animado 'Claro.'

Regrese a la oficina para ser hostigado con varias preguntas y chillidos de mi superior, quejándose que lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

oOOo

Como si hubieran sido solo algunas pocas horas, el primer cumpleaños de Miku llegó muy rápido. Recuerdo que fue un jueves, uno de los días más pesados de la semana. Trabajo acumulado, mas clases en el día, empezar a preparar temas para la siguiente semana… toda una locura. Nowaki andaba igual, era de esos días que se quedaba en el hospital desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta ya entrada la tarde.

Después de dejarla en el departamento con Tamiko, recordé que no le había comprado un obsequio a Miku. Nowaki casi siempre llegaba del trabajo con juguetes y cosas nuevas, llenando poco a poco el baúl de juguetes que le habíamos conseguido hace poco. Así descarté la idea de comprarle un juguete. Estaba seguro que Nowaki compraría el pastel y su obsequio, tenía que pensar en un regalo diferente que no fuera igual al de Nowaki.

Después del trabajo pase a la librería a la que iba seguido, esperando encontrar el libro que buscaba desde hace días. Al entrar a la tienda, enfrente de mí estaba la sección de niños, como si fuera una señal caída del cielo. No dude en pasearme por esos pasillos, tratando de encontrar alguna historia que le gustaría a Miku.

Inmediatamente tomé un libro algo grueso que contenía historias de cuentos de hadas, con coloridas ilustraciones y olvidándome del libro que desde un principio buscaba, pagué y salí directamente hasta la primera tienda que vendiera bolsas de regalo. No tarde mucho en encontrarla y pude dirigirme al departamento.

Antes de llegar, me topé con Tamiko en el camino, quien me saludó muy contenta para después despedirse con algo de prisa, diciendo que tenía que alcanzar el último tren. Por obvias razones eso significaba que Nowaki ya estaba en casa, así que decidí apresurarme. Cuando llegué, escuchaba las risas de Miku mientras jugaba con Nowaki en nuestra habitación. Inmediatamente escondí el regalo en el ropero.

"¿Hiro-san?" me llamó mientras salía de la habitación con Miku en brazos "Bienvenido, Hiro-san."

Miku se puso ansiosa al verme y Nowaki me la tendió para que la cargara, de esa manera estuvo más tranquila.

"Miku extraño a mami," dijo sonriente el grandulón y lo miré amenazadoramente "Lo siento, Hiro-san."

"Hagamos esto rápido antes de que Miku se vaya a dormir," inmediatamente Nowaki fue a la cocina para sacar el pastel del refrigerador para colocarle la vela.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Miku," le murmuré y ella solo rió, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho.

oOOo

Esa misma semana, después del cumpleaños de Miku, llegó el momento de darles las noticias a mis padres. No es que yo hubiera sido yo quien les llamó para avisarles, si no que sucedieron muchas cosas en el transcurso de un día que al final mis padres se enteraron.

Recibí una llamada a mediodía de Tamiko, quien se encontraba cuidando a Miku en el departamento, me sorprendió la llamada pero aún así contesté.

"Emm… Kamijou-san… acaba de llegar una mujer quien dice ser su madre…"

Me quede quieto al escuchar esas palabras. Demonios… ¿como se le pudo haber ocurrido a mi madre llegar sin aviso? Y además cuando no estoy en casa. Como no podía salir hacia la casa porque tendría una clase dentro de poco, le pedí a Tamiko que me pasara a mi madre.

"¿Hiro-chan?"

"Madre, ¿podrías explicarme?" pregunté tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

"Oh solo andaba aquí por estos rumbos y quise ver si estabas en casa," contestó como si nada "Y me extraño ver a esta chica aquí con una niña, pensé que vivías con compañero de piso."

"Es solo la niñera," le expliqué.

"Oh, nunca mencionaste que tu compañero tuviera una hija, muy linda por cierto," comentó mientras podía escuchar las risas de Miku al fondo.

"En realidad es de…" suspiré antes de terminar la frase "¿Tienes tiempo? Saldré como a las dos y media."

"Uh, claro Hiro-chan," me contestó un poco extrañada "Estaré aquí en lo que llegas."

Llegué al departamento como a esas de las tres de la tarde. Nowaki no llegaría hasta en la noche por lo que tendría tiempo de decirle todo a mi madre, esperando que no le diera un ataque. Cuando llegué, el departamento olía a comida recién hecha y de hecho encontré a mi madre en la cocina. Le dije adiós a Tamiko quien se despidió deseándome suerte, hasta la chica se había dado cuenta de todo el asunto, solo esperaba que no le hubiera dicho nada de anticipado a mi madre.

"¿Quieres comer algo, Hiro-chan?" me preguntó mi madre "La niña ya comió y está dormida."

"Primero tengo que decirte algo," le indiqué que se sentara en la sala. Cuando ambos ya estábamos sentados, di un respiro antes de hablar "Mamá, soy—"

"Ya llegué, Hiro-san."

Si, como salido de una telenovela, en ese mismo momento llegó Nowaki. Me sorprendí porque no había escuchado el sonido de las llaves o algo que indicara que había llegado. Además era demasiado temprano para que llegara a casa, y tenía que aparecerse en el momento en que no necesitaba que apareciese. No piensen mal, solo quería decirle con tranquilidad a mi madre toda la verdad sin tener que ridiculizarme enfrente de Nowaki, lamentablemente el destino no está de mi lado.

"Oh," dijo sorprendido cuando me encontró en la sala con mi madre "Buenas tardes."

"Nowaki, ella es mi madre Kamijou Hanako (4)," empecé con las introducciones "Madre, él es Kusama Nowaki."

Como lo esperaba, a Nowaki se le iluminó el rostro cuando dije que era mi madre. Inmediatamente sonrió y se acercó a ella para saludarla.

"Es un gusto por fin conocerla, Hanako-san."

"El gusto es mío, Kusama-san, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti," en realidad no le había platicado mucho de Nowaki, pero supongo que fue por formalidad.

"Por favor dígame Nowaki," le sonrió "Al fin que somos familia."

Mi madre lo miró confundido y yo con ojos asesinos, con ganas de aventarle toda una biblioteca completa en la cabeza.

"Eh Nowaki, ¿por qué no vas a revisar a Miku?" lo empujé fuera de la sala, intentando no gritarle en ese momento.

Nowaki me miró confundido, pero aún así me hizo caso. Se disculpó con mi madre y entró a la habitación de la niña.

"Ahora Hiro-chan," habló de nuevo mi madre "¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

Agradecí que mi madre no preguntara que era lo que quiso decir Nowaki, pero de todos me encontraba en una situación difícil. Suspiré antes de regresar a mi asiento y por fin enfrentar a la mujer que me trajo al mundo.

"Mamá, Nowaki no es mi compañero de piso," comencé despacio "Él… él es mi pareja…"

Espera cualquier reacción… llanto, gritos, amenazas, cualquier cosa… simplemente me sonrió. Así es, una simple sonrisa con una mirada tierna.

"Me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien, Hiro-chan," me dijo tranquilamente "Ya me estabas preocupando la verdad, aunque a decir verdad siempre nos imaginábamos que eras homosexual."

"¿Cómo es que—?"

"Nunca subestimes los instintos maternales, Hiro-chan," me interrumpió "No tardarás en entenderme."

Me quedé callado ante las palabras de mi madre. Lo más seguro es que Nowaki había escuchado todo y para ese entonces se debió dar cuenta que fue su culpa por andar de bocón de que me tuviera que rebajar a tanto. Ya lo pagaría después.

"Será mejor que me vaya," dijo mi madre mientras se ponía de pie "No he hecho la cena y tú padre no tardará en llegar."

Encaminé a mi madre hasta la puerta, pasando por el cuarto de Miku, donde Nowaki iba saliendo de ahí con la niña en brazos.

"Nowaki-kun," le llamó mi madre "Cuide bien de mi hijo, luego se le da por aventar cosas y no quiero que me llamen porque lanzó a mi nieta por la ventana."

"¡Madre!"

"Descuide Hanako-san, Hiro-san está en las mejores manos," acompañó a mi madre hasta la puerta, donde se despidió de Miku.

"Espero que vengan pronto a la casa a cenar," dijo mi madre antes de salir "Para que el abuelo pueda conocer a su nieta… oh, eso me recuerda que me emociona darle la noticia a tu padre, Hiro-chan."

Si había olvidado por completo a mi padre, Kamijou Hiroshi (4). Mi madre pudo haber tomado la noticia de la mejor manera, pero no conocen a mi padre. Si de alguien heredé su carácter, fue de él.

Cuando mi madre ya se había marchado, Nowaki me hostigó de preguntas acerca de mis padres. Me sorprendió que no me preguntara nada de porqué no lo había presentado antes como mi pareja ante mis padres. Supongo que comprendió la razón y no quiso que le diera explicaciones que no le daría tan fácilmente, como normalmente pasa.

Si preguntan cómo nos fue en la cena con mis padres. La verdad es algo que no quisiera recordar. Mi padre no aceptó mi relación con Nowaki y al parecer hasta la fecha no parece muy convencido que digamos. Pero creo que nos dejó eso por alto cuando se encariñó con Miku, había oído que hasta el padre más cascarrabias se le ablanda el corazón cuando llegan los nietos. No lo creía hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos.

oOOo

Jamás olvidaré su primera palabra. La mañana de ese día me levanté temprano para darle de desayunar a Miku en lo que esperaba que Nowaki regresara de su turno nocturno. Como siempre los desayunos con Miku terminaban en un desastre, pedazos de comida en el piso, ella y yo cubiertos en comida. En fin, eso de verdad me ponía de malas que si llegaba momentos en que le grite a Miku, pero antes de que se pusiera a llorar le daba su oso de peluche y callaba de inmediato. Llegué a pensar muchas veces que quería más a ese oso que a mí. Esa mañana pude darme cuenta que no.

"Ya llegué Hiro-san, Miku," anunció su llegada Nowaki. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que había llegado más temprano de lo normal.

Miku balbuceó como dándole la bienvenida a Nowaki, quién la saludó depositándole un beso en su pequeña cabeza.

"Estaba por darle su desayuno a Miku… ¡O-Oye!" me había tomado de la barbilla y me besó suavemente, yo simplemente me separe de él rápidamente "La niña…"

"Lo siento Hiro-san," se disculpó, sabiendo yo que no era completamente sincero "Yo le daré de desayunar a Miku, tú puedes seguir arreglándote."

"No," contesté fríamente "Tengo tiempo todavía, tú ve a descansar."

"Hiro-san…" y suspiró cuando le di una orden con solo una mirada.

Obviamente Nowaki no se fue a dormir como le había dicho, se quedó cerca mientras yo le daba de desayunar a Miku, y esta vez no terminamos haciendo un gran desorden de milagro. Cuando ya casi era hora, terminaba de alistarme mientras Nowaki jugaba con Miku y su oso. Desayuné rápidamente y me disponía a despedirme de ambos antes del departamento.

"Qué tengas buen día, Hiro-san," me dijo Nowaki mientras me ponía los zapatos en la entrada.

"Si si, me voy que ya es hora."

"Di adiós Miku," tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y la movió en señal de despedida.

"Mama."

Me quedé quieto por unos segundos mientras veía a la niña que me sonreía y a un Nowaki un tanto sorprendido.

"Mama," volvió a repetir y si, debo admitir que unas lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

"Hiro-san," me llamó Nowaki "¿Acaso estas—?"

"Y-Ya debo irme," terminé de colocarme los zapatos rápidamente, tomé mis cosas y salí de departamento hacia la universidad.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(1) Gracias a X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X por el dato.**

**(2) Perdón si hice a Nowaki más perfecto de lo que ya es. En fics que he leído que ponen a Nowaki como un mal cantante y no estoy en desacuerdo, solo pensé que si él le cantaba algo a Miku sonaría tierno. Tal vez debió ser Hiroki el que cantara pero él tiene (o tendrá) otros momentos tiernos.**

**(3) Gracias a X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X por decirme el verdadero nombre de las flores.**

**(4) No recuerdo que en el manga/anime se mencionaran los nombres de los padres de Hiroki, así que escogí los más adecuados.**

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por poner el fic en favoritos, lamento la horrible tardanza (esos examenes finales me estaban matando la inspiración).**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría que no solo pongan el fic en favoritos, sino también dejen un review con sus comentarios.**_

_**Mata ne~**_


	4. Familia Parte 3

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Donde te conocí**

**Capitulo 4**

**Familia - Parte 3**

* * *

Hiroki POV

Si hubo un día en el que Miku de verdad colmara mi paciencia, porque no hubo día en que esa diablilla estuviera quieta, pero también llegó a desesperar a Nowaki. Yo tenía el día libre así que me tocaba cuidar de la niña, tenía algo de trabajo así que empecé a trabajar desde temprano para tener la tarde más desocupada.

Miku tendría unos dos o tres años, ya caminaba y ya sabía hablar, era demasiado tranquila que raramente lloraba por algo… lo único a lo que podríamos decir que es su defecto es la curiosidad. Si había algo en la casa, el parque o donde fuera que le llamara la atención, iba hasta allá para averiguar qué era o para qué servía. Se nos llegó a perder varias veces por culpa de su curiosidad.

Ese día me di cuenta que su curiosidad podía llegar a la terquedad. Si decían que algunas mujeres son tercas, no dudaría que Miku es una de ellas.

"Mami…" me llamó jalando de mi camisa.

"Ya te dije que me digas 'papa' no 'mami,'" la verdad no me molestaba que me dijera 'mamá,' solo quería que se le diera pronta la idea que ella tiene dos papás, y no una madre y un padre.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué… bueno veras…" buscaba las palabras para explicarle "Todos los niños tienen una mamá y un papá…"

"Yo ya tengo un papi," dijo refiriéndose a Nowaki "Tú eres mi mami."

No le quise dar más vueltas al asunto, le dije que se fuera a jugar mientras yo terminaba de trabajar. Ella fue por sus juguetes y se quedó en la misma habitación que yo, más no duró mucho la tranquilidad.

"Mami, ¿qué es esto?"

"¿Por qué gruñes así?"

"¿Para qué sirve esto?"

"Quiero saber."

"¿Y por qué?"

Para todo tenía que preguntar 'por qué.' Estaba a punto de gritarle para que dejara de seguirme por la casa y dejara de preguntar el por qué de las cosas. Pensé que todo se calmaría cuando Nowaki llegara a casa, lo cual solo fue al principio y por muy corto tiempo.

"¡Es papi!" gritó Miku cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta y fue corriendo a recibir a Nowaki "¡Papi!"

"Hola Miku," le saludó Nowaki y la cargó.

"Mami está enojada," Miku mencionó en un susurro, el cual pude escuchar perfectamente, mientras venían hacia la sala.

"Veamos si podemos arreglar eso," escuché a Nowaki decir muy alegre.

Sin verlo venir, porque me enfoqué en unos documentos, Nowaki se acercó a mí y besó rápidamente mi mejilla.

"O-Oye…" pude sentir como la sangre se subía por mis mejillas.

"¿Por qué mami esta roja?" preguntó Miku mientras se reía.

"Así es cuando mami está feliz," le contestó Nowaki.

"No contestes por mí, idiota," repliqué mientras seguía trabajando.

"¿Papi que es idiota?"

Mientras transcurría lo que quedaba de la tarde, Nowaki también fue inundado con preguntas de parte de Miku. Al principio le parecía divertido, pero al ver que la niña no cedía, empezó a cansarse pero nunca se lo hizo notar a Miku.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de dormir, ayudé a Miku a cambiarse de ropa y la acosté en su cama. Como era costumbre leerle un cuento antes de dormir, tomé del librero su libro favorito, el mismo que le regalé en su primer cumpleaños. Me senté junto a ella en su cama y empecé a leerle despacio. Había llegado al final de la tercera página cuando me di cuenta que la niña poco a poco se iba quedando dormida. No fue hasta la mitad del cuento cuando yo sentía que los ojos me pesaban. Ninguno de los dos supimos el final de la historia.

Al día siguiente cuando estábamos los tres desayunando. Miku le preguntó a su padre de donde venían los bebés. Jamás olvidaré la cara de Nowaki cuando escuchó esa pregunta.

oOOo

Una noche, recuerdo que era un miércoles, Nowaki y yo estábamos en el comedor revisando cuentas mientras Miku se había quedado dormida en nuestra habitación. Ya pasada la medianoche fue cuando estábamos por terminar cuando Nowaki sacó el tema de la educación de nuestra hija.

"Ya está en edad para que entre a una guardería," me comentó "Y así haga nuevos amigos."

Todo lo que me decía era algo que ya sabía, lo había pensado desde que la niña llegó a vivir con nosotros, pero tenía mis dudas respecto al tema. ¿Qué pasara cuando los niños se den cuenta que Miku tiene dos hombres como padres? ¿Podrá adaptarse y hacer amigos? Los niños pueden ser muy crueles y no quería que mi hija pasara un mal rato por culpa de unos niños que no entienden nuestra situación. Pero no podía culpar a los niños, ya que al aceptar a Miku tenía que aceptar cualquier obstáculo que se atravesara.

"¿Hiro-san?" escuché a Nowaki llamarme, me había quedado distraído con mis pensamientos.

"Esperemos un año más," contesté, esperando que así se cambiara el tema "Y así vemos con calma las guarderías y—"

"Hiro-san," me interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro "Miku estará bien, será todavía una niña que aun no entiende muchas cosas… pero de algún modo sabe que su familia es diferente."

Me quedé callado por unos momentos. ¿Cómo es que Nowaki sabía lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza? ¿Mi preocupación era demasiado notoria?

"Pero… los mocosos pueden ser crueles…" me limité a decir

"Miku sabrá lidiar con eso, tiene que aprender" me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa "No podemos protegerla siempre…"

Lo que Nowaki decía era verdad. Aunque por mucho que lo quisiera, no podría proteger a Miku de todo mal. Había cosas en las que ella tendría que enfrentar sola, y aunque era apenas una indefensa niña, tendría que aprender tarde o temprano.

"¿Por qué será que presiento que esto es algo ya tenias en mente desde hace tiempo?" le pregunté de repente a Nowaki con el ceño fruncido.

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, "Hay que pensar siempre en el futuro de nuestra hija."

Me quede en silencio en señal de que él tenía razón.

"Además de que ya tengo unas buenas opciones de guarderías."

"¡Y por qué demonios no lo dices desde un principio!" creo que fue la calculadora la que salió volando esa vez.

Días más tarde, Nowaki y yo visitamos las posibles guarderías para pedir información. Cuando escogimos la mejor opción, empezamos con los procesos y papeleos para que Miku ingresara. Al principio nos tuvieron en lista de espera, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que para cuando empezaba un nuevo curso de clases, Miku ya había sido aceptada.

Cuando le dimos la noticia a Miku de que entraría a la escuela, se puso tan contenta que brincaba y bailaba por todo el departamento. Ya quería ver esa misma felicidad cuando entrara a la universidad.

Un día antes de su primer día, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir. Nowaki y yo intentamos de todo para que se quedara dormida. Un baño caliente, leerle un cuento, jugar con ella hasta que se cansara, pero nada resultaba. En vez que Miku se cansara, Nowaki y yo fuimos los que terminamos exhaustos. Sin darnos cuenta, ambos nos quedamos dormidos en nuestra cama y al despertar encontramos a Miku dormida en medio de los dos.

Las cosas de Miku ya estaban listas desde la noche anterior, simplemente la ayudamos a arreglarse y al igual que nos vestíamos los dos. Comimos todos juntos el desayuno favorito de Miku, hot cakes con fresas y crema, como banquete al primer día de escuela.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" preguntaba ansiosa cada cinco minutos.

"Ya, ya, solo espera un poco," le contestaba intentando mantener mi paciencia.

Habíamos decidido que iríamos los dos a dejarla a su primer día en la guardería, así que salimos temprano para que después nos diera tiempo para llegar a nuestros respectivos trabajos. La escuela de Miku no quedaba muy lejos por lo que no tardamos en llegar. La maestra que nos había atendido anteriormente, estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los niños. Cuando nos vio, se acercó para saludar.

"Miku ella es la señorita Takada," Nowaki acercó a la niña junto a la maestra "Ella será tu maestra."

"Mucho gusto Miku," le sonrió "Verás que te divertirás mucho aquí."

La mujer le ofreció la mano a Miku, quien la tomó tímidamente, se despidió de nosotros y se llevó a la niña adentro. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, nuestra hija volteó hacia atrás mientras se despedía con la mano. Nowaki inmediatamente se despidió de la misma manera mientras que yo solo la miraba como se alejaba. Miku sonrió antes de que la perdiéramos de vista, le regresé la sonrisa tímidamente pero la borré en cuanto Nowaki notó mi gesto.

"Vá-Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde" dije como excusa, sabiendo que había suficiente tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar.

oOOo

"¿Dónde está Tamiko?"

Cómo olvidar ese día. Nowaki estaba en su ronda de la mañana y a mí se me iba a hacer tarde ese día por que la niñera no llegaba. Miku para ese entonces tendría unos cuatro o cinco años y todavía dependíamos de Tamiko. Principalmente algunos días en los que no asistía a la guardería o en vacaciones cuando Nowaki y yo teníamos que seguir trabajando.

Lo que nos regresa a la situación de ese día, Tamiko no aparecía, yo tenía que ir a trabajar y no podía pedirle a alguien más que la cuidara. Después de mil intentos para que la llamada entrara, Tamiko respondió a su celular.

"Creo que no podré llegar, Kamijou-san," se escuchaba mucho ruido al otro lado de la línea "Hubo un accidente en el subterráneo y parece ser que tardara horas."

Al verme sin opciones, tuve que recurrir a otro plan. "¿Sabes dónde queda la Universidad Mitsuhashi?"

"Um si," contestó confundida "Tendré que tomar otra ruta para llegar."

"Llevaré a Miku conmigo," le expliqué "Cuando llegues a la universidad, llámame al celular."

Después de ponerme de acuerdo con Tamiko, busqué a Miku a su habitación. Estaba coloreando en los libros de colorear que Miyagi me había regalado para la niña, mientras tarareaba una canción que le habían enseñado en la guardería.

"¿Y Tami-chan?" me preguntó Miku dejando de colorear.

"Llegará tarde," le expliqué "Así que vendrás conmigo al trabajo en lo que—"

"¡Sí!" me interrumpió gritando emocionada "¡Iré con mami a trabajar!"

"Si, si, ahora ven que tengo que peinarte."

Miku había crecido mucho en los últimos años. Para cuando tenía esa edad, ella me llegaba casi a la altura de mis rodillas. Su cabello negro muy lacio y siempre se lo manteníamos corto en temporada de calor, sus grandes ojos grises y una linda sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho usar vestidos y adornos en el cabello, como dirían, una niña normal.

"Eh… ¿cómo es que te peina Tamiko?" obviamente yo no era muy bueno peinándola.

"¡Me hace dos colitas!" intenté hacerle las dichosas colitas en el cabello "¡Lo estás haciendo mal mami!"

Tomé el cepillo, le arreglé el desastre que le había hecho y le puse una de esas diademas con un moño. "Hoy no hace calor así puedes traerlo suelto. Ahora vámonos que se hace tarde."

"¿Puedo llevar a Usa-chan?" preguntó mientras salíamos de la habitación. Asentí con la cabeza y fue corriendo a su cuarto por el oso.

Salimos del departamento unos minutos más tarde, sujetando firmemente a Miku de la mano fuimos en camino hacia la universidad. Miku estaba muy emocionada de que me acompañaría al trabajo, aunque fuera por un rato, cantó felizmente una canción todo el camino con su oso en brazos. Como diría Nowaki, se veía adorable.

Cuando llegamos a los terrenos de la universidad, sabía que habría este tipo de reacción, todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron al verme con una niña. Podía escuchar perfectamente los susurros como 'No sabía que el Demonio Kamijou estaba casado, ¡ni mucho menos que tuviera una hija!' y ese tipo de comentarios. La verdad no me importaba, Miku todavía era muy chica para comprender el tipo de reputación que tenía en mi trabajo.

Por fin llegamos a la oficina y como esperaba, mi superior todavía no llegaba, era muy raro que se presentara en la oficina más temprano que yo. Senté a Miku en el sillón que teníamos en la oficina mientras yo me ponía a preparar mi material para la clase que tendría en unos minutos. Al poco rato entró Miyagi con cara de que había dormido poco, algo tenía que ver que aún se metía con el hijo del decano, pero cambió repentinamente cuando notó a Miku.

"Buenos días, Kamijou," saludó débilmente y cuando notó que Miku lo miraba curiosamente, su tono cambió radicalmente "¡Oh, la pequeña Kamijou vino de visita!"

Miyagi había conocido a Miku cuando estaba más chica, dudo que ella todavía se acordara de él, llevándole algunos regalos. Claro que después descubrí que había sido una especie de excusa para esconderse de su… digamos que _demasiado_ joven amante.

"¡Pero cómo has crecido!" comentaba mientras se sentaba a lado de Miku "¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu tío Miyagi."

"Miku estaba muy chica, así que dudo que lo recuerde," luego me dirigí a Miku "Él fue el que te regaló los libros de colorear."

"¡Oh, gracias!" le sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos con el oso en manos hacia mi superior "¡Usa-chan también dice gracias!"

"¿Usa…-chan?" preguntó extrañado Miyagi mirándome.

"No pregunte," dije mientras guardaba todo en mi maletín "Umm… Profesor, ¿podía cuidar… mientras yo…?"

"Claro, claro Kamijou" accedió sin problemas "¡Lo que sea por mi_ sweet honey_!"

"Profesor…"

"Mami, ¿qué es _sweet honey_?" preguntó con una rara pronunciación de inglés.

Pude observar perfectamente que Miyagi se estaba aguantando la risa cuando escuchó a Miku llamarme 'mami.' Pude haberle aventado todos los libros de la oficina encima, pero no enfrente de la niña… aunque ya ha visto como le lanzo cosas a Nowaki pero ese es otro asunto.

"Luego te explico," cambié el tema "Solo pórtate bien en lo que llega Tamiko por ti."

Salí de la oficina, encontrándome con varios estudiantes afuera de esta, pregunté desafiante si necesitaban algo y se alejaron casi de inmediato. Mi clase estuvo algo tranquila, una que otra tiza o borrador tuve que lanzar pero no hubo tanta incompetencia como en otras de mis clases. La niñera me mandó un mensaje cuando daba clase para avisar que llegaría en unos minutos, calculé que ella legaría cuando la clase terminara y yo estaría en mi oficina preparando la siguiente clase.

Cuando regrese a la oficina, esperando la llamada de Tamiko, mi sorpresa al entrar fue encontrar a mi superior con un montón de ligas en el cabello y a Miku a su lado intentándole poner más. Sonreí, Miyagi había sido víctima de las sesiones de belleza de Miku, mala suerte que no llevó su kit de maquillaje.

"¡Tío quédese quieto!" chillaba Miku mientras le ponía más ligas a Miyagi y después notó que había llegado "¡Mami, mira! ¡Peiné al tío Miyagi!"

"Ya lo noté Miku," dije divertido mientras colocaba mis cosas en el escritorio "Hiciste un buen trabajo."

"!Yay!" gritó emocionada.

"Se ve bien profesor," bromeé.

"No sé cómo puedes ser así con tu jefe Kamijou…" Miyagi lloriqueaba en modo dramático y después me abrazó "¡Y yo que te estimaba!"

"¡Profesor suélteme!"

"¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!" Miku brincaba en el sillón mientras reclamaba su abrazo.

Miyagi la tomó en sus brazos mientras yo no me podía soltar de él. La niña reía divertida al igual que mi superior, pero su risa no duró mucho cuando el hijo del decano, como siempre, entró a la oficina sin tocar. Obviamente traía una cara de pocos amigos, pude notar que Miku se asustó, así que me solté y la cargué en mis brazos. Justamente en ese momento llegó otro mensaje de Tamiko diciendo que estaba en la entrada de la universidad.

"Despídete de tu tío Miku," le ordené mientras la colocaba en el piso y me salía de la oficina para esperarla afuera. Pase a lado del hijo del decano, intercambiando miradas no muy amigables pero ya era costumbre.

Escuche a Miku despedirse de Miyagi y cuando iba a salir se le quedó viendo en silencio al chico.

"Miku, él es Shinobu," Miyagi hizo las presentaciones "Tú tía."

"¡Cómo qué la ti—¡" reclamó poniéndose algo sonrojado.

"¡Si, tengo otra tía!" gritó emocionada con ojos iluminados y después abrazó a Shinobu de las piernas, quien no supo que hacer.

"Anda Miku, que Tamiko te espera" le llamé, ella tomó a su oso y se despidió de sus dos _tíos_… hasta la fecha se me hace extraño decirles así.

Caminamos hasta la entrada para poder dejarla con Tamiko y de ahí ambas regresaran al departamento. Miku se puso triste de que ya no me podía acompañar en el trabajo, pero le prometí que otro día podría quedarse más tiempo, lo que le cambió la cara. Esa segunda vez que vino a mi trabajo, el mocoso de Miyagi terminó cuidando a Miku. Para cuando nosotros regresamos, encontramos a los dos dormidos en el sillón. Shinobu ocupaba todo el espacio mientras que Miku estaba dormida sobre su pecho con un marcador en la mano y la cara del chico toda rayada de marcador.

oOOo

Después de diez años de ser una familia de tres, pensé que así nos quedaríamos hasta que Miku tuviera sus propios hijos pero para eso faltaba mucho. Nowaki muchas veces me daba indirectas de que debíamos adoptar a otro, la mayoría de las veces ignoraba sus comentarios y otras veces le negaba su petición. Pero Miku me trajo algo peor que un hermanito.

"¿Puedo conservarlo? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!" era su frase cuando llegaba con un animal a la casa, la primera vez fue un gato.

"No Miku," inmediatamente Miku ponía cara de puchero "Lo siento, pero no."

"Oh vamos Hiro-san," decía Nowaki mientras acariciaba al gato "Una mascota nos hará bien— ¡A-Achú!"

"Eres alérgico a los gatos Nowaki, ¿recuerdas?" suspiré "Lo siento Miku, pero tendrás que buscarle otro hogar al animal."

Cada animal que llegaba a la casa, era animal que le tenía que buscar otro hogar. Miku llevó en un plazo de un mes: gatos, pericos, hurones, tortugas, ratones, reptiles, entre otros. Todos ellos terminaban en otros hogares o en veterinarias. Hasta que un día, cuando pensé que su faceta de tener una mascota había pasado… llegó _el _animal.

"Miku, ¿de qué habíamos hablado?" ese día había llegado con un pequeño perro de color blanco en brazos.

"Oh mami por favor," me rogó "¡No tiene familia y esta solito!"

Pero sabía que ni con eso me convencería, pero eso no le impidió darme un discurso.

"Yo lo bañaré, cuidaré, lo entrenaré, lo sacaré a pasear todos los días y—"

"No," le interrumpí.

"¡Ah, por favor mami!" suplicó nuevamente "Saco buenas calificaciones y me porto bien, que este sea mi regalo."

"… Ya veremos."

"¡Sí! Te llamare Usa-chan," gritaba de alegría.

"Oye si no he dicho que sí," además… ¿no era así como se llama su oso?

Al final de todo, el perro terminó quedándose con nosotros. Miku logró convencer a Nowaki y él terminó de convencerme -a medias- para que el animal se quedara. A pesar de que yo no era nada afecto con el animal, este extrañamente era yo al que más seguía y obedecía, si sabía lo que le convenía. Miku aprendió a hacerse más responsable cuando llegó el perro, pero siempre habías veces que quería librarse de sacar a pasearlo o bañarlo, siempre funcionaba la estrategia de que el animal terminaría en la calle.

oOOo

Desde muy pequeña le preguntábamos a Miku que quería ser de grande y siempre respondía…

"¡Quiero ser doctora como mi papi!"

Le gustaba la lectura, no tanto como yo hubiera querido, pero siempre había encontrado la profesión de Nowaki como algo muy interesante e importante. Había veces que esculcaba en el maletín de Nowaki, se ponía la bata blanca y el estetoscopio para jugar al doctor con sus muñecas. A Nowaki le fascinaba la idea de que a su hija siguiera sus pasos para convertirse en doctora y esa idea la tuvo en su cabeza hasta los doce años.

Una tarde se me había juntado mucho trabajo ese día que llegue apresurado a la casa a preparar la cena. El perro me recibió casi echándose encima mío, cuando me lo pude quitar de encima empecé a cocinar a las prisas. A los pocos minutos llegó Miku de la escuela, siendo recibida por el animal en la puerta.

"¡Ya llegué! ¡Usa-chan!" escuché que dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y caminaba hacia la cocina "Hola ma, ¿te ayudo con algo?"

"Ya casi acabo Miku," dije mientras cortaba algunas verduras con rapidez "Ve poniendo la mesa."

Tan concentrado estaba en mi tarea que solo escuchaba a Miku abriendo y cerrando cajones, no fue hasta que me descuide cuando el perro pasó entre mis piernas haciendo que me sobresaltara y accidentalmente me hice una cortada en un dedo.

"¡Ah demonios!"

"¿Ma estas bien?" preguntó Miku asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

"Si, si estoy bien," contesté tomando un pedazo de papel para detener el sangrado "Un pequeño corte solamente."

Escuché unos pasos apresurados por el departamento y el sonido de movimiento de cosas en busca de algo, después vi a Miku regresar corriendo con la botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón en las manos.

"Déjame ponerle alcohol," dijo mientras humedecía el algodón con el líquido.

"No es para tanto, pronto dejará de sangrar," Miku tomó mis manos y quitó el papel de mi mano ensangrentada. Se quedó unos segundos mirando mi herida y sin aplicarle alcohol "¿Miku?"

En ese mismo segundo en que la llamé, cayó desmayada al suelo. Me hinqué inmediatamente para revisar si estaba bien, le di unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas pero no reaccionaba. Entonces vi el pedazo de algodón en el suelo, lo tomé y lo puse frente de su mariz, al poco rato ella abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste," la ayude a sentarse.

"Mm… que raro…" murmuró y vio que yo sostenía el pedazo de algodón "Cierto, tengo que ponerle algodón a la herida."

"¡Miku espera—!" había tomado otra vez la mano herida y nuevamente se desmayó al ver la sangre.

Con esta experiencia se dio cuenta que no podría a ser doctora si no superaba su miedo al ver sangre, por lo que decidió que mejor estudiaría otra cosa.

oOOo

Mi martirio terminaría en unos cuantos minutos. Miku había salido en una cita con un chico que la verdad no me traía buena espina. Exigí que llegara a la hora exacta, si ese chico no traía a mi hija a la hora exacta… habría problemas. A las once en punto escuché las llaves abrir la puerta en lo que Miku se despedía de ese chico.

"Gracias por todo Nobu, fue divertido."

"Me alegra… oye, ya habrás escuchado de la gran fiesta en la bodega abandonada del centro, ¿verdad?"

"Si, recibí la invitación por internet."

"Espero verte ahí," después de eso se despidieron y Miku cerró la puerta "¡Ma ya llegué!"

Aparecí en la sala mientras que Miku se acercaba a mí para saludar, siempre había sido muy cariñosa.

"Escuché algo sobre una fiesta," comenté.

"Ah sí, será el próximo fin de semana," me explicó "Les iba a pedir permiso para—"

"No iras," le interrumpí.

"¡Por qué no puedo ir!"

"¡No voy a permitir que vayas a una fiesta en un lugar así!"

"¡Todos mis amigos irán!"

"¡No me importa si _toda_ la escuela va ir o no! ¡No es no!"

"¡TE ODIO!" gritó y después cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe.

"¿Hiro-san?" volteé y vi que Nowaki estaba en la entrada con una mirada preocupada. Con tanto grito ni había escuchado que había llegado.

Sin decirle nada me fui a la habitación y cerré la puerta. Era la primera vez que Miku y yo habíamos discutido así, era fácil que discutiéramos gracias a mi nada paciente temperamento, pero jamás habíamos llegado a los gritos… y nunca pensé que ella utilizaría esas dos palabras contra mí.

Me sentía mal, como si una espada hubiera atravesado mi pecho… tal vez peor. Me recargué en la puerta y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como Nowaki tocaba a la puerta de Miku. Ambas habitaciones son continuas por lo que es fácil escuchar lo que pasa en la otra, además las paredes era muy delgadas, facilitándome escuchar la conversación que tenían Nowaki y Miku.

Entre lágrimas Miku le contaba a Nowaki sobre la "gran" fiesta que iba haber, la cual yo le negué el permiso a dichosa fiesta. Nowaki intentaba consolarla al mismo tiempo le decía que si por algo yo no la había dejado ir era por algo. Al menos él me apoyaba en esto... pero eso no significaba que mi hija se retractara de sus palabras. Se disculpó y cuando le "perdoné" su comportamiento creyendo que le dejaría ir a la fiesta, pero cuando me volví a encerrar en el cuarto escuché nuevamente el portazo. Al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que, a pesar de que Miku comprendió la situación por la que pasamos, aun así se sentía resentida. Por lo que en mucho tiempo no volví a escuchar de su boca la palabra por la que me había llamado desde que aprendió a hablar.

oOOo

Cuando llegó el día que Miku se graduaría de la preparatoria, parecía que el tiempo había pasado como agua en una corriente rápida. Desde que comenzó su último año había estado muy ocupada con los exámenes de admisión de varias universidades. Ya sabía que carrera estudiar, pero había muchas opciones de universidades.

"Quiero entrar a la universidad de Tokio," me comentó mientras me ayudaba a revisar unas pruebas.

"Tendrás que estudiar mucho si quieres entrar ahí."

"Lo sé…" suspiró "Tío Usagi me dijo que me podría ayudar a estudiar para los exámenes, me contó que así fue como conoció a Tía Misaki… por cierto papá, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y papi?"

"Larga historia," dije cortantemente.

"Aw, ¿por qué nunca quieres contarme?" chilló.

"Po-Porque no es importante" pero un sonrojo en mis mejillas me delató.

"¡Claro que es importante para ti!" sonrió burlonamente "Se te nota pa, no lo niegues."

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Nowaki?" intente evadir el tema.

"Papi me dijo que si me contaba sin que supieras te ibas a enojar," contestó sin dejar de sonreír "Además dijo algo muy lindo, que nunca iba a olvidar el día en que te vio por primera vez."

Mi sonrojo aumentó el doble esa vez y Miku no dejó de burlarse. ¿Por qué había tenido que sacar ese tema? No lo noté hasta más tarde, cuando revisé el calendario y me di cuenta que se acercaba la fecha de nuestro aniversario. Cumpliríamos veinticuatro años ese mes y todavía no me había decidido que regalarle y por las pláticas algo extrañas de Miku, pude notar que algo traía planeado entre manos.

Me decidí por comprarle a Nowaki un reloj que habíamos visto hace algunos meses. Pude notar por el rostro de Nowaki que le había gustado mucho ese reloj, pero estábamos justos de dinero por lo que decidí comprárselo para una ocasión especial… el día de nuestro aniversario era esa ocasión especial.

Regresaba de la joyería cuando noté que las luces del departamento estaban apagadas. Se me hizo raro ya que para la hora que era, Nowaki o Miku estuvieran en casa. Cuando entré, la única fuente de luz era de una pequeña veladora y cerca de ella había un sobre con mi nombre.

_Donde te conocí, ahí te esperare._

Apague son un soplido la veladora y volví a salir del departamento, ahora en dirección hacia el parque. Al principio caminaba con rapidez, pero cuando me acercaba más al parque mis piernas empezaron a correr. Llegué al parque que se encontraba vacío, esperando encontrar algo… encontrarlo a él. A los pocos segundos escuché unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí.

"¿Hiro-san?" escuché la voz de Nowaki y poco después estaba frente mío.

"¡Pues quien más sería, idiota!" reclamé "Vine porque dejaste esto en casa."

Le enseñe el sobre a Nowaki, quien tenía una cara de confundido y sorprendido a la vez, al mismo tiempo que el sacaba un sobre con su nombre y que contenía el mismo mensaje.

"Pensé que Hiro-san me había citado aquí."

"¡Yo pensé que lo habías hecho tú!" mentalmente razoné quien era la mente detrás de todo "Si tú no fuiste quien planeó esto, obviamente que yo tampoco… la única persona quien pudo hacerlo es Miku."

"Tiene sentido," dijo Nowaki sonriendo "¿Pero como supo que fue aquí donde nos conocimos?"

"No te hagas el inocente, seguramente le contaste porque yo no dije ni una sola palabra."

"No dije nada Hiro-san," dijo tiernamente, tomando con cuidado mi mano.

Desvié mi mirada para no verlo y ocultar ni sonrojo. "M-Mas te vale… "

Delicadamente con su mano tomo mi rostro y me hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

"Tal vez Miku hizo esto para que estuviéramos solos," nuestra frente chocaron levemente mientras Nowaki hablaba suavemente "Y Hiro-san no se avergonzara."

No pode decir nada en ese momento, simplemente estaba perdido entre el tacto y la forma de hablar de Nowaki. Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se juntaron magnéticamente contra los mío, un beso simple pero para ambos significaba más que mil palabras.

"Feliz Aniversario Hiro-san," sentí como tomaba mi mano derecha y algo se deslizaba por mi dedo anular.

Cuando miré bien, un anillo dorado justo a medida adornaba mi mano. Era un anillo muy simple pero aun así me había gustado. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa a Nowaki en forma de agradecimiento y después recordé que mi regalo seguía en la bolsa de mi saco. Saqué la pequeña caja y se la entregué con cierta vergüenza. Cuando Nowaki abrió la cajita, me fascinó ver su rostro de emoción.

"Muchas gracias Hiro-san," volvió a besar mi labios "Es muy lindo, gracias."

"Recuerdo que te le quedaste viendo una vez que pasamos por una joyería," le recordé "Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo."

"En realidad, pensé mucho en Hiro-san cuando vi ese reloj," confesó "Solo esperaba el día para podértelo comprar."

Yo sabía que Nowaki siempre pensaba primero en los demás antes que él, se preocupaba que Miku y yo estuviéramos bien antes de irse a sus guardias o antes de dormir. Pero con estas palabras me di cuenta que yo siempre sería el único.

"Te amo, Hiro-san."

oOOo

Todo parecía que marchaba todo a la perfección. Miku había sido aceptada en la universidad y ya llevaba dos años en su carrera de arquitectura. Nowaki fue nombrado doctor oficial en el hospital donde había hecho sus años de interno. Mientras que yo había pasado a profesor titular de la universidad. Con el tiempo nos movimos a un nuevo departamento cerca de la universidad de Miku, ya que ella se negó a empezar a vivir sola.

A pesar de que cada uno estaba ocupado con sus deberes, siempre había la ocasión de ir a cenar juntos para poder tener algo de tiempo familiar. Fue una de esas salidas en la que Miku nos anunció que le había ofrecido dos semestres de intercambio en Europa.

"¿Creen que debería aceptarlo?"

Nowaki me volteó a ver con preocupación, mientras que Miku nos miraba algo confundida ya que no sabía parte de esa historia. Todo esto me traía un desagradable deja vú.

"Si es algo que de verdad quieres hacer, no pierdas la oportunidad."

Nowaki sonrió ante mi respuesta al mismo tiempo que Miku gritaba de felicidad. Estar un año sin Nowaki fue muy difícil y sabía que tener a Miku lejos sería lo mismo, pero mientras tuviera a Nowaki conmigo las cosas serían mejores.

Salimos del restaurant charlando sobre todo lo que tendríamos que hacer antes de que Miku se fuera de intercambio. Cruzábamos una calle sin darnos cuenta a nuestros alrededores, ni siquiera el auto que iba a alta velocidad en dirección a nosotros. Todo iba en cámara lenta, vi el auto y lo primero que hice fue abrazar a Miku con fuerza y usando mi cuerpo como escudo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que una fuerza nos empujó contra la pavimento y todo se volvió negro.

Todo estaba bien… hasta el día en que te perdí para siempre.

**Continuara…**


	5. Presente

Nota: la autora huyó del país después de publicar este capítulo ya que conoce las reacciones que va haber después de que lean el capítulo final…

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Donde te conocí**

**Capítulo Final**

**Presente**

* * *

"¡Papá!"

Esa palabra lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Un poco más a los lejos se encontraba una mujer de no más de veintiún años, piel blanca y cabello negro, un poco rizado que le llegaba a los hombros. Vestía casualmente, unos vaqueros de color negro con una simple camiseta de color rosado, zapatos deportivos y cargaba una mochila en su espalda.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se levantó de su lugar cuando la chica se acercaba hacia él corriendo.

"Perdón," se disculpó cuando llego a un lado de su padre "Se me hizo tarde."

"Calma," dijo tranquilamente "Que no hay prisa."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes esperando?" preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar fuera del parque.

"Unos cuantos minutos," mintió, recordando que se la había pasado más de una hora ahí sentando divagando en sus memorias.

"Menos mal," suspiro aliviada.

Caminaron por unos minutos más en silencio hasta la estación del metro, que estaba a unas cuadras más adelante. De repente la pelinegra se detuvo en seco, mientras colocaba su mano en su rostro, en señal de que había recordado algo.

"¡Oh no, se me olvidó comprar las flores!"

"Tranquila Miku, hay un florería aquí cerca," le indicó a su hija una pequeña florería que se encontraba en la esquina y su corazón dio un vuelco.

"¡Qué suerte!" exclamó la chica "Iré a comprarlas."

Miku fue corriendo hasta la florería, seguida por el castaño. La chica esperó a su padre en la puerta para que ambos entraran al establecimiento, fueron recibidos por un joven un poco mayor que la pelinegra y un hombre de avanzada edad. Al parecer eran el dueño de la florería y su hijo, por el parentesco que ambos tenían.

Hiroki dejó que su hija escogiera las flores, y mientras la chica escogía el tipo de flor y el tamaño del ramo, el dueño de la tienda se acercó al profesor.

"Si no mal recuerdo," habló el anciano, haciendo que Hiroki volteara a verlo "Usted es amigo de Nowaki, ¿cierto?"

El castaño se sorprendió, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había entrado a ese lugar y aún más cuando el hombre pudo reconocerlo a pesar de tanto tiempo.

"Así es, señor."

"Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no?" comentó el dueño sonriente, y después su mirada se suavizó "Hoy es el día, ¿no es verdad?"

Asintió con rostro melancólico. "Justo íbamos en camino."

"Flores extras," le indicó a su hijo y después se dirigió a Hiroki "De nuestra parte."

"Gracias."

Salieron de la florería con un enorme ramo de rosas, agradeciendo y despidiéndose de los floristas. Emprendiendo de nuevo su camino hacia la estación del metro, la cual ya no quedaba tan lejos. Como hace rato, el viaje fue en silencio y tranquilo. Miku cargaba el ramo y lo observaba a ciertos ratos, mientras que su padre tenía su mirada al frente y a ciertos momentos miraba de reojo a la pelinegra.

No había mucha gente en el subterráneo a pesar de la hora, el castaño compró los boletos y fueron hacia estación donde no esperaron mucho para que el metro llegara. Nuevamente, el viaje en el metro fue en silencio, se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro pero parecían dos completos extraños en esos momentos.

Hiroki pareció escuchar que su hija murmuraba algo, volteó a mirarla y notó que ella tenía la mirada perdida sobre las flores.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¿Eh?" volteó a mirar a su padre con una sonrisa "No, nada."

"_A pesar de ser adoptada,_" pensó el profesor "_De alguna manera, sus personalidades se parecen._"

"En esta nos bajamos, ¿no?" preguntó la chica al escuchar que se acercaban a cierta estación.

"Si," contestó. Cuando el metro se detuvo y la gente empezó a salir, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron del vagón.

Salían de la estación cuando empezó a sonar un celular, Miku inmediatamente lo reconoció como el suyo y se quitó la mochila de su espalda para poder tomarlo. Estaba batallando ya que tenía el ramo de flores en una mano, por lo que Hiroki tomó el ramo y la chica pudo contestar a tiempo.

"¿Hola?" preguntó al contestar la llamada "¡Nobu! ¿Qué hay?"

Al escuchar ese nombre el castaño no puso la mejor de sus caras. Aún no podía creer que su hija siguiera hablando con ese chico después de lo que había pasado hace algunos años. La pelinegra al notar el rostro de su padre no pudo evitar sentirse mal y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Oh, perdón pero creo que hoy paso," se disculpó "¡No! Es que hoy… tú sabes… Bien ¡nos vemos mañana!"

"Andando," le ordenó seriamente y empezó a caminar rápidamente, haciendo que la chica tuviera que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

"¡Oye, pero no tienes que ponerte así!" le reclamó cuando lo alcanzó "¡Las cosas ya no son como antes! ¡Solo somos amigos!"

"No voy a discutir eso," dijo sin bajarle la velocidad a sus pasos "¡Ya lo hablamos y tú pareciste no entenderlo!"

"¡Solo ponte en mi lugar!" volvió a reclamarle "¡Si mi padre te hubiera hecho eso, tú lo habrías perdonado!"

"¡No metas a tu padre en esto!" le gritó fuertemente, volteando a verla con una furiosa mirada.

La chica solamente lo miró espantada, había visto esa faceta de su padre muchas veces en su vida, pero ninguna había sido tan fuerte y punzante como esa. Sus ojos grises poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas, hasta que se desbordaron lentamente por sus blancas mejillas. Hiroki, al verla llorar, inmediatamente se sintió culpable de su acto. Como nunca fue bueno con las palabras, simplemente abrazó a su hija fuertemente y ella solamente se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de su protector.

"…Lo lamento," se disculpó sinceramente después de unos segundos "Es solo que—"

"Descuida… también fue mi culpa," se secó las lagrimas, tranquilizándose un poco "No debí hablarte así de papá."

"Ya olvídalo," dijo refiriéndose a la discusión "Sera mejor que vayamos de una vez, se hace tarde."

Miku asintió levemente mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas y tomó la mano de su padre antes de que retomaran su rumbo.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio y cuando los edificios se convirtieron en una reja de color negro, con un pasaje tétrico detrás de ella, la pelinegra apretó fuertemente la mano del castaño mientras seguían caminando hasta el portón principal. Estando ahí, ambos se quedaron frente a la entrada por unos minutos, aún sujetados de las manos.

"¿Estás segura que quieres entrar?" le preguntó a su hija, la cual solo asintió decidida.

Al ver la respuesta de su hija, Hiroki respiró profundamente antes de que ambos se adentraran al lugar.

Seguían el camino de piedras con pasos lentos, con la mirada fija hacia enfrente. Había momentos en que Miku volteaba hacia a los lados para observar el no tan placentero lugar. Podía notar que había varias familias que decidieron visitar a sus parientes ese día, limpiando y adornando sus respectivos lugares. También notó que algunos lugares estaban en malas condiciones, como si nadie se hubiera preocupado por estar al pendiente de ellos. No soportó más y regresó su mirada al frente, aferrándose ahora al brazo de su padre.

Casi al final de aquel enorme terreno, llegaron frente a una hermosa lapida de mármol. Ahí fue donde Hiroki le entregó el ramo a su hija, quien al recibirlo, se acercó aún más a aquella lapida y se hincó para poder depositar gentilmente el hermoso ramo de rosas.

"Hola papá," comenzó suavemente "Te trajimos estas flores, no sabía cuál era tu favorita, solamente supe que estas te gustarían."

El castaño sonrió tristemente al escuchar a su hija.

"Me está yendo muy bien en la universidad, la carrera de arquitectura es muy interesante y estoy aprendiendo mucho. ¿Te acuerdas de la casa en la playa que tanto sonábamos? Bueno ya estoy diseñando los planos y la maqueta para mi trabajo final. Ya solo falta un año para graduarme y… me hubiera que estuvieras ahí cuando recibiera mi diploma…"

Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos y ella la limpió inmediatamente.

"Perdona, sé que no te gusta verme llorar," volteó a ver a su padre y le dedicó una sonrisa que él no pudo entender del todo "A mamá también le está yendo muy bien, ahora es director del departamento de literatura, ¿no es genial? Sigue siendo el gruñón de siempre, pero…"

Hiroki se quedó estupefacto antes las palabras de Miku. Ya hacía tiempo, demasiados años, desde la última vez que escuchó decir de la boca de su hija la palabra 'mamá.' Desde aquel incidente, jamás creyó que volvería a escuchar esa palabra, escucharla en ese momento hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

"Usa-chan también te extraña mucho, siempre quiere dormir en tu lugar, pero mamá siempre lo corre de su habitación. ¡Pero bien que ha llegado a quererlo! Cuando mamá ya está dormida, o finge estarlo, Usa-chan se va dormir con ella. ¡Se ven tan lindos!"

"Espero que tengas una fotografía de ellos, Miku," escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y una segunda voz más joven que le regañaba.

"¡Tío Usagi! ¡Tía Misaki!" exclamó feliz la pelinegra al ver a los recién llegados e fue hacia ellos para saludarlos.

"¿Por qué sigo siendo la tía?" le preguntó algo dolido.

"¿Quieres que le explique por qué?" preguntó sensualmente a su pareja.

"¡N-No es necesario!" exclamó nervioso.

"¡Pero es lindo decirte tía!" comentó Miku mientras abrazaba al castaño y este le sugería que debería llamar abuelo al tío "No, porque entonces serías abuela."

"Hiroki, ¿cómo has estado?" el peli plateado se había acercado al mencionado, dejando a su amante con su sobrina.

"He tenido días mejores," contestó sinceramente "¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?"

"Miku le comentó a Misaki sobre hoy hace algunos días," le explicó, mientras le enseñaba el ramo que sostenía "Pensamos que sería bueno venir."

"No era necesario," el escritor le entregó las flores "Pero gracias…"

"No es nada," comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsa y lo encendía "Nos adelantaremos con Miku para que estés un rato a solas."

"Ven Miku," la llamó Akihiko "Quiero darte la copia que te prometí el otro día, está en el auto."

"Ah, pero ¿y mamá?" preguntó mientras veía al castaño.

"Los alcanzare en un rato," la chica entendió la indirecta y fue junto con sus tíos hacia afuera del cementerio.

Cuando ya se habían alejado, Hiroki regresó la mirada hacía la lapida. Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse y dejar las flores junto al otro ramo, quedándose de pie frente a la piedra. Se quedó en silencio antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Eh… bueno, esto es extraño… hablarle una lapida, pero… supongo que es mejor o nada," hubo otro silencio "No sé como comenzar, aunque bueno ya lo hice pero… agh ¿que estoy haciendo? Solo tengo que hablarte como si te tuviera enfrente, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa de idiota… aunque no me responderías, ni te lanzaras desesperadamente sobre mi…"

Sus últimas palabras casi se ahogan en sollozos, había lágrimas que querían salir pero él solo se aguantaba sus enormes deseos por llorar.

"A-Antes de venir para acá, Miku me citó en el lugar donde nos conocimos… esa banca en el parque donde casi me mata de un susto ese cohete," sonrió un poco "Estaba recordando por todo lo que pasamos, desde que llegó Miku, lo que batallé para tenerle paciencia… tú eras un experto así que no sufriste tanto. También me acordé de su primera palabra, cuando entró al colegio, cuando viajamos los tres a México, lo linda que se veía el día de nuestra boda… n-no te pongas celoso, t-tú también te veías muy bien en ese traje… y nunca te lo dije…"

"¿Recuerdas su primera cita?" cambió el tema rápidamente "Como detesté ese día, yo sabía que el chico era un idiota, bueno para nada… ¿pero me hizo caso? ¡No! Tuvo que sufrir para darse cuenta de su error. Hasta la fecha el idiota le sigue hablando, ella dice que son solo amigos, ¡pero yo no confío en él! (1)"

Se quedó en silenció nuevamente, mirando por lago tiempo a la lapida de mármol para después desviar su mirada.

"…Pero debo de confiar en ella, ¿cierto?" se quedó callado como si esperara una respuesta "Es… algo que tú me dirías…"

Ya no se pudo contener más y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin descanso.

"Maldita sea… prometiste que nunca me harías llorar, eres un idiota… nunca prometas algo que no puedes cumplir…" nuevamente hubo silencio "Aun tengo… el anillo, nunca me lo quito… lo sé suena tonto pero es… lo mejor que tengo de ti…"

Mientras decía esas palabras, observaba su mano derecha, mirando especialmente aquel anillo dorado que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

"Miku y yo estamos bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Solo… solo cuídala bien donde quiera que estés… yo… yo estaré bien por mi cuenta… ¿a-a quien engaño? Es un martirio vivir sin ti…"

Con lo último se dejó de caer de rodillas frente a la lapida, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y sin poder contener mas las lágrimas… estalló en llanto.

"¡Idiota, te amo! Nunca he dejado de hacerlo y no lo dejare de hacer! Lo he hecho por veintiséis años y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días! Aunque me duela hasta el alma que te hayas ido y que me dejes aquí solo… te sigo queriendo… Nowaki…"

oOOo

Salía del cementerio cuando notó el auto deportivo de su amigo de la infancia, pudo darse cuenta que era un auto nuevo, con el mismo color rojo como los anteriores. Cerca de este se encontraban el dueño del auto, su amante y su hija charlando alegremente. La chica, al notar que su padre salía de aquel lugar, fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa en sus labios. El castaño no le dijo nada, simplemente le regresó la sonrisa.

"¿Qué era lo que te dio Akihiko?" preguntó al ver el sobre amarillo que la pelinegra tenía en brazos.

"¡Es el manuscrito original de su nueva novela BL que todavía no sale a la venta!" respondió emocionada "¿No es genial?"

"Miku creo que no debiste ser tan directa," murmuró Misaki esperando la reacción de su antiguo profesor.

"¡Bakahiko!" gritó furioso "¡Se puede saber por qué le das a leer tus perversiones a mi hija!"

"Yo no hice nada," se defendió tranquilamente "Yo solo le traje lo que me pidió."

"Tío Usagi no tiene la culpa, mamá," Miku se unió en defensa del escritor "¡Yo soy fiel seguidora de sus novelas!"

"Miku…"

"Además," continuó la chica "Viví contigo y papá así que, sin ofender tío Usagi, lo que leo en sus novelas no es algo del otro mundo para mí."

Miku rió al ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de Hiroki y no se tardaron en unírseles los otros dos.

"Bien, ya fue suficiente," gruño el castaño y las risas cesaron poco a poco.

"¿Por qué no vienen al departamento a cenar?" preguntó el escritor "Misaki se la pasó casi todo el día preparando un festín."

"¡La comida de mi tía es la mejor! ¿Podemos ir verdad?" la joven miró emocionada a su padre.

"…Si, ¿por qué no?" inmediatamente la pelinegra jaló al castaño menor adentro del auto.

"¿Todo bien Hiroki?" preguntó Akihiko extrañado de la pronta respuesta de su amigo.

Dedicó una última mirada al cementerio, "Si, todo bien."

oOOo

"¡Miku debiste haber salido del departamento hace diez minutos!"

"¡L-Lo sé pero es que no encuentro la toga!" reclamó ante el regaño de su padre por celular.

"¡Akihiko lleva tiempo esperándote para llevarte a la ceremonia!" volvió a regañarle "¡Encuentra esa cosa pronto y sal de inmediato!"

Colgó dando un enorme suspiro y volteó a ver a su perro, que se encontraba acostado a lado de una gran pila de ropa y cosas, mirándola con atención. Había puesto su cuarto patas arriba para poder encontrar su bata para su ceremonia de graduación.

"Ya oíste a mamá," dijo viendo con flojera las montanas de ropa y cosas que había sobre su cama "Tengo que encontrar esa toga."

Movió algunas cosas que se encontraban en la primera pila de cosas que tenía enfrente, y se sorprendió al ver debajo de un libro una fotografía que creía haber perdido. Era una foto familiar que se habían tomado en el festival de la universidad, meses antes del accidente. La joven sonrió al ver lo feliz que su papá estaba en esta imagen y rió al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Hiroki, cuando se habían tomado de las manos para la foto y estando Miku en el centro detrás de ellos, abrazándoles por el cuello.

Al tomar la fotografía se dio cuenta que debajo de esta se encontraba la prenda de azul marino que había estado buscando por toda su recamara. Sonrió tristemente y beso cariñosamente la fotografía.

"Gracias papá."

oOOo

Concluida la ceremonia, donde los alumnos habían recibido su diploma por haber completado sus estudios universitarios, el auditorio se iba vaciando poco a poco. Muchos de los alumnos estaban en grupos charlando y tomándose fotografías para recordar el momento. Mientras que los padres, algunos abandonaban el lugar, otros esperaban a sus hijos y charlaban con otros padres de familia.

Hiroki había asistido a la ceremonia junto con Akihiko y Miyagi, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, todos esperando a la recién graduada. Hace unos meses se sentía incómodo asistir a eventos con su mejor amigo y su antiguo superior cuando ellos asistían con sus parejas. Aunque supo aceptar la pérdida de su amante, siempre respetó el lugar el cual pertenecía Nowaki, negándose a buscar alguien que lo reemplazara. Aunque aceptar una perdida no fue nada fácil, lo hizo por el futuro de su hija.

La pelinegra se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndoles que los vería después en la fiesta que habría mas tarde en la noche y fue hacia donde estaba su padre. Lo sorprendió cuando fue hasta él y se le lanzó para abrazarlo.

"¡Miku no hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!"

"Necesitas poner más atención," dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hija y le alborotó un poco el cabello, "Felicidades Miku."

"Gracias mamá," susurró mientras le daba otro abrazo.

Los otros se acercaron para felicitar a su sobrina, interrumpiendo la tierna escena. Después de una pequeña platica y unos cuantos 'cariños' de parte de Miyagi hacia Hiroki, propusieron ir a comer para celebrar en honor a la recién graduada.

"Adelántese sin nosotros," habló por los dos la pelinegra "Papá y yo queremos ir a un lugar antes."

Sus tíos comprendieron y concordaron de verse en un restáurante en una hora. Hiroki y Miku se despidieron, y salieron del auditorio hacia el subterráneo, el cual lo llevaría al lugar frecuentaban una o dos veces al mes. Durante el recorrido de la pasaron en silencio, eran común cuando visitaban juntos aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del extenso terreno, hacia una lapida en especial.

Notó que su hija sacaba una fotografía enmarcada de su bolso y la reconoció de inmediato. "Creí que esa foto estaba perdida."

"La encontré este mañana," dijo mientras se pegaba la fotografía a su pecho "Supuse que a papi le gustaría tenerla."

Miku se acercó a la lapida y colocó la fotografía frente a ella, junto a unas flores que habían dejado días antes, que extrañamente no se habían marchitado. Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos grises mientras observaba la fotografía con una sonrisa.

"Hoy recibí mi diploma," murmuró "Y todo gracias a ti."

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, escuchando al castaño decir que su papá estaría muy orgulloso de ella. Sin poder aguantar más, rompió en llanto sobre el pecho de su padre, quien le abrazó inmediatamente para consolarla.

"Ya son casi dos años desde tu partida, creemos haberla superado… pero cada vez que venimos sabemos que nos tomará más tiempo," pensó Hiroki viendo la lapida y sus ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas "Nunca te agradecí de haberme convencido de adoptar a Miku, porque si te hubiera perdido si no estaba ella… mi vida no tendría ningún sentido… me diste otra razón para vivir y salir adelante."

"Gracias. Te amo."

**END**

* * *

**(1) Sé que algunas cosas mencionadas aquí no fueron puestas en capítulos anteriores. ****Detalles más abajo.**

**Esta historia fue inspirada sobre las recientes leyes que fueron aceptadas en mi país sobre los matrimonios homosexuales y las adopciones que pueden realizar estas parejas. Aunque estoy totalmente a favor de los matrimonios del mismo sexo, el tema de la adopción sigue siendo un tema delicado. Esta historia muestra la parte feliz de una familia especial cuando existen cosas mas complicadas.**

**Ahora, entiendo que la supuesta boda no aparece en capítulos pasados del fic. Tenía planeado agregar esa parte pero por ciertas razones no lo puse… pero no quiere decir que no lo voy a hacer. Publicaré un one-shot sobre la boda de Egoist pero no estoy segura cuando estará listo.**

**Principalmente quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron review, pusieron la historia en favoritos y/o me colocaron como una de sus autoras favoritas. Muchísimas gracias en verdad, con esto me doy cuenta que les gusta lo que escribo y eso me anima a escribir más historias.**

**Me gustaría leer su comentario final de esta historia, si no es mucho pedir.**

**Mata ne~**

**P.D. Se vale haber llorado porque aquí la autora no pudo evitar hacerlo.**


End file.
